Help
by froststar2
Summary: Anna has had a bad life. Her parents hate her and know she is partnered Elsa Winters for a music project. When Elsa learns about Anna will she help her or hurt her even more? Story better then it sounds, I hope. (Warnings, includes swearing, abuse, and cutting.)
1. Chapter 1

**First time as a writer. I mostly see stories were Elsa is the person who is hurt by her family and is the outcast at her school. I wanted to try to do one were Elsa is popular and Anna is the one who is abused and the outcast at her school. So I hope you all like it.**

Help

Anna POV

I sighed as I woke up from my sleep to my alarm clock. I could hear my parents fighting again, what about I don't know and don't care anymore. I got up and showered and brushed my hair. I put my hair into two pig tails braids before applying make-up to my bruises.

Yes that is right; I have bruises thanks to my parents. They never cared for me; I was the child they never wanted. I was the kid that most people avoided except for my two friends, Kristoff and Sven. Kristoff is a tall muscular blond hair and kind brown eyes, who I been friends with since the fifth grade. Sven is a brown hair, brown eye boy who moved here in our freshmen year and took a liking to Kristoff and me. Even after everyone warned him not to hang out with us be still became our friend.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. I slipped on black and white sneakers and grabbed my black hoodie. I snuck down stairs and grabbed my backpack and walked out of the house. Home wasn't the right word for that place, it wasn't my home.

I walked down a few blocks before a car raced past as one of the guys in there threw a water bottle at me soaking me. "See you at school loser!" One of them yelled. I sighed and wiped the water off my face, glad to be wearing water proof makeup.

I got to school and saw Kristoff and Sven near the stairs to the entrance of our school. Our school was called Arendelle High, named after the town's founder. "Hey Anna, why are you wet?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"Hans and his friends threw water on me." I muttered. Kristoff and Sven sighed but didn't say anything else. The bell ranged and we walked to our classes. Sadly only I had two classes with them and they were at the end of the day. I walked into the classroom and quickly sat down in the back and pulled out my notebook that I to take notes.

Then I saw them. I felt my body tense as some of the popular kids enter the class. They were Hans, Hercules, Gaston, Ariel, Jasmine and Elsa. Elsa. God she is so beautiful, with her platinum hair in a braid with her bangs slicked back, icy blue eyes and her face was dusted with light freckles. She was the most popular girl in the school as well as the star soccer player. I sat tense with my hood up over my head but that didn't stop Hans from smirking in my direction and walking over. "Hello Anna," he said with a smirk, "how are you today? A little bit wet?" He and the other laughed. I blushed but didn't say anything knowing if I did it would end badly for me.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I didn't say anything still and he got angry. "Bitch, answer me!" He yelled and raised his hand. I waited for the blow to land on me but it never came. I peeked up from under my hood and saw a pale hand had grabbed his wrist.

"Hans don't. If you hurt her, or anyone, you won't be able to be at the tryout for soccer today. The boys need you on this team this year as their co-captain." She said.

Hans nodded and lowered his hand. "Ok babe, I won't hurt the bitch," he said kissing her cheek. Elsa smiled and took a seat next to him up near the front of the class room. I sighed in relief but Hans turned around. 'I'll get you later,' he mouthed. I felt fear creep up my spine as he sent an evil smile at me.

The teacher came in and stared talking about math. I took down notes as he spoke, coping down what he wrote on the board. Class ended and the rest of the time passed with little problems till it was time for music.

I walked in and sat down in the back waiting for the class to start. Elsa, Hans and Ariel walked in and took their seats near the front. I stood up and quickly grabbed my guitar from the front. As I walked pass Hans who stuck out his foot trying to trip me. I stumbled forward but didn't fall. I sat down in the back again as Mr. Oaken came in. He wasn't just a teacher but owned a candy store as well.

"Hello class, today I will be assigning you partners to work on a project. I will call your name and you will come up here with your partner." I sighed thinking was probably going to be stuck downing all of the work. As I waited for my name to be called on I let my mind drift to what happened last night.

"_You useless girl!" My mother screamed before slapping me in the face, "You can't do anything right!" She screamed drunk again. I took a step back only to me grabbed by father._

"_Where is our food girl?" He yelled before landing a rock hard punch to my stomach. I gasped in pain and fell to the ground tears streaming down my face._

"_I'm sorry! I forgot to stop by the store to get it." I cried out as he took a step towards me._

_I stumbled backwards as he advance. "You forgot, you forgot!" He screamed clearly pissed. I gulped before nodding he slapped me again before dragging me by hair up the stairs. He threw me in my room and told me I wouldn't have dinner tonight as he looked the door._

I snapped out of my memory as I hear my name. "Anna Summers and Elsa Winter." I snapped my head up as Mr. Oaken called us. I saw Elsa stand up and stood up as well and followed her up to his desk. He handed each of us a paper and I turned to go sit back down when he called on my name. "Anna, can I talk to you after class?" I nodded knowing what he wanted to talk about.

Afterwards he had us each pair go and work together for the rest of the class. I saw Elsa looked at me her icy blue eyes waiting as she sat next to Hans and Ariel. I stood up grabbing my guitar and took a seat down next to her, on the edge of my seat.

I pulled out the paper to read. I started to read it when Elsa said, "Are you going to read it out loud or what?" she snapped.

"W- we h-have to perform in front of the class a song about anything," I whispered. She shot me a look and I was glad when the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and was about to lead when I remember that Mr. Oaken wanted to talk to me.

I walked over to his desk to see Elsa and Hans standing there. "Please Mr. Oaken don't pair me up with her. Pair me up with anyone else but not that freak." Elsa begged. I flinched at her words but stayed back. Mr. Oaken looked up and caught my eye.

"Can you two give me a minute? I need to talk to Ms. Summer." Hans and Elsa turned around surprise to see me. They nodded and walked out but not before shooting me a glare. "Anna put your hood down." I sighed and lowered my hood showing off my face. Mr. Oaken grabbed it and started to exam it before letting it go. "Anna how badly is it?" He asked quietly.

"It was bad," I said quietly. He sighed softly."

"Anna you are always welcomed to my home."

I smiled but shook my head no. "I don't want to be a burden, I just have this year and then I can leave." He nodded before standing up and giving me a hug.

I grabbed my guitar and walked out of the door. Hans and Elsa stood there watching me. Hans's eyes showed anger but Elsa's looked confused and concerned for a second before they became cold again. I walked down to lunch to see Kristoff and Sven were sitting at our lunch table eating.

"Hey Anna, why are you late to lunch? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm late to lunch because Mr. Oaken wanted to talk to me; I'm now partnered with Elsa Winter, AKA the Ice Queen, who hates me for some reason so no I'm not okay," I said bitterly.

Kristoff sighed and Sven looked sad then. "Anna are you still coming to soccer try outs to see me try out?" Kristoff asked. I nodded thinking to myself I can't wait for school to be over.

I sighed in relief as the bell rang ending the day. I meet up with Kristoff and Sven, who also was going to come watch the tryouts. Sven and I sat in the bleachers as both boys and girls soccer tryouts were held on the same field.

I saw Kristoff come out in a white shirt and black pants. I watched as the each player introduced themselves before turning my attention to the girls' soccer tryouts. I saw Elsa, Ariel and Jasmine kicking a soccer ball around. I didn't know what they were doing sense I didn't know soccer at all.

"Hey Anna can you sing me a song?" Sven asked then. I looked at him in surprise but nodded pulling out my guitar and tuning it.

"What do you want me to play?" He thought for a minute before smiling.

"Can you sing Wanted by Hunter Hayes?" He asked. I smiled before nodding. It was on my favorite songs.

"You know I'd fall apart without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause everything that don't make sense about me

Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you

But it's more than one and one makes two

So put aside the math and the logic of it

You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up

I wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty

And you get that all the time, I know you do

But your beauty's deeper than the makeup

And I wanna show you what I see tonight

When I wrap you up

When I kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it

'Cause Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel

I wanna make you feel better

Better than your fairy tales

Better than your best dreams

You're more than everything I need

You're all I ever wanted

All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up

Wanna kiss your lips

I wanna make you feel wanted

and I wanna call you mine

Wanna hold your hand forever

And Never let you forget it

Yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted

Baby I, wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted."

I finished singing to see Sven smiling at me. "Anna, you will always make me feel wanted. You are my best friend. Also you might be shock but Elsa is watching you." I felt my body stiffen at that and turned to see her watching me.

**So i all hoped you all like this. I'm not sure if I should continued this. If any of you know soccer well please tell me because I don't know that well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I would like to thank everyone for favoring and following. As well as everyone who reviewed. I would like to say a special thanks to OrchidBow for the basics of soccer. That will be very useful later on in the story.**

**Warning mentions of cutting. "Just mentions did not write into.)**

Chapter 2

Elsa POV

I groaned in anger. Why Mr. Oaken partnered me with the freak I wanted to know. I walked out of class to go eat lunch with Hans. I grabbed my lunch from the line and sat down next to Hans and Ariel. "So what did you tell Mr. Oaken?" Ariel asked.

"I said that I didn't want to work with the freak but he said that he wasn't going to switch partners," I said in disgust. Snow piped up then.

"Elsa you don't know much about her so you can't say she is a freak," Snow said which'd earned her a glare from me, "I'm just saying you showed try to get to know her first before calling her a freak."

I keep glaring at her but then something caught my eye. It was Anna. She was talking to Sven and Kristoff. She said something bitterly and I knew because her teal eyes flashed. I still couldn't see her face due to her hoodie. I watched her for a few more minutes before turning to Ariel who was talking about soccer tryouts but as hard as I tried to listen but my mind keep drifting to Anna.

After school I walked to the locker room and changed into a white shirt and black pants. I walked out to the field with the rest the girls and saw the boys come out as well. I saw Kristoff turned quickly and smile and peaked over to see Anna and Sven sitting there.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before working with some girls on passing. As co-captain I had to see which girls were good great and amazing. I wanted to pick out the best ones and work on their weaknesses. I called break after the warm up telling the girls they were going to need water when I heard a voice.

I realized someone was singing and turned to see Anna had her guitar out and was singing. My mouth dropped in shock. Her hoodie was down showing off her face which had a lot of freckles. He teal eyes shined bright as she sang. Her hair was blondish-red that was beautiful. It reminded me of autumn leaves.

_Everything about her is beautiful. _I blinked in surprise at that thought. I listen to the song for a few more second before I recognized it. _Hunter Hayes Wanted_ _is a good song. She sounds amazing as well. _I thought and knew I couldn't deny her that. She did sound amazing.

She finished and Sven said something and she stiffed before turned in my direction. Her eyes meet mine and I saw surprise and something else in them. We held each other gazes a few more minutes before I heard Ariel call me over. I broke eye contact with her before jogging over to finish tryouts.

After tryouts ended I grabbed my bag and started walking over to where Hans said to wait for him. I waited a few minutes before frowning. _Where the fuck is he? _I thought angrily. I was about to go look for him when he came out from behind the bleachers. I frowned seeing his smudged look.

"What are you happy about?" I asked eyeing him.

"Let's just say you won't have to be partner with the freak anymore," I felt my eyes widen as he said that. Kristoff who was walking by turned and grabbed Hans by his collar.

"What did you do?" He snarled at him. Hans just jerked his head to the bleachers. Kristoff eyes widen in fear and ran over there, where Sven was trying to pick something up. I felt Hans place a hand on my back and steer me away to my car. I looked up at Hans thinking for a second before saying anything.

"You didn't have to hurt her Hans. It is Mr. Oaken fault for pairing me up with her." I said slowly so he wouldn't see that I was angry that he had hurt her. _Wait why do I care if he had hurt her? She is a nobody, just a freak._

"So, she didn't ask for a switch." Hans snarled out. Under his breath something thinking I couldn't hear him, he muttered, "fucking little dyke, thinks that she can partner with my girlfriend to get her."

After Hans left me beside my car I sat in the seat thinking. _Anna is gay and she likes me. What how does Hans know if she likes me? _I thought as I started driving home. I got home and saw my dad and mom waiting for me.

"Hey Elsa, dinner will be ready soon. Olaf is waiting for you in your room he wants to talk to you," I nodded and walked up to my room to see my little brother sitting on my bed waiting.

"Elsa!" He yelled with joy. I bent down and picked him up in a hug then setting him down. "How was your day? Did you meet any cute girls?" I blush the last comment. Only my brother, who was in the fourth grade, knew my secret. I was bisexual, even though I leaned more towards girls.

"School was okay. I mean I'm the co-soccer captain so I'm going to be on the team. As for the last comment no." Olaf raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You're lying. Something is bothering you. What is it?" Olaf asked looking up at me.

I sighed mentally cursing my brother for his smarts. "If I tell you, can't tell anyone. Got it?" he nodded. "I partnered with this girl for music class. We have to work on the project together but she is a freak-" I didn't get to continue before he interrupted.

"No one is a freak Elsa. Do you know her well?" I shook my head no, "So you can't say she is a freak unless you get to know her."

I hate when my brother was right. "I know Olaf, I know. Do you want me to continue?" he nodded, "Well I was out at soccer tryouts and I saw her and her friend out there watching their other friend tryout and she sang amazingly. Well after tryouts Hans said that I don't need to worry about being paired up with her with her anymore when I saw her friend run over there-" I trailed off not wanting to tell Olaf what happened.

Olaf seemed to sense this so he asked me another question, "What is her name?"

"Anna. Anna Summers," I said.

Anna POV

I sat in the back of the classroom waiting for class to start. I winced in pain when I stretched. Yesterday's beating from Hans and the one from my parents took a toll on me. My sleeve went down a little showing off the red cuts as well as the scars I made over the years. I pulled my sleeves down covering them. I was glad that Mr. Oaken had called Kristoff and told me not to go to work for the next few days.

I felt someone watching me and I looked up to see a pair of icy blue looking at me. Elsa held my eyes for a few moments and then I saw Hans standing behind her, the look on his face was making me scared. I turned my gaze down so I saw looking at my desk. The class by slowly as well as the other and I was glad when music came until I remembered what Hans had said.

I keep my guitar at my seat and walked up to Mr. Oaken desk. "Mr. Oaken I would like to work on this project by myself," I said. He looked at me before his eyes flickered to someone behind me. I tense up knowing who it was. I could feel his glare on my back.

"Please Mr. Oaken," I was begging. I could see he was caving in when a cool voice interrupted us.

"Mr. Oaken I _want_ to work with Anna," I turned to see Elsa standing behind me. I took a few steps back my eyes dropping to the ground nervous scared of Hans reaction when he found out I didn't do what he wanted.

"Sorry Anna but Elsa wants to work with you. If she wants to you have to work with her," I nodded and walked back to my seat asking myself why she wanted to work with me. I saw Elsa wave for me to come over and I did. I saw that there was only one seat and it was between Elsa and Hans.

I bit my lip not wanting to sit next to Hans. He glared at me his eyes burning with hate and anger. I was about to sit down when Elsa moved over so she was sitting in between us. I looked at her in surprise, as well as Hans, but didn't say anything. I sat tense on the seat waiting for her to snap at me.

Elsa bent down and pulled out a guitar as well. I blinked in surprise again. _I didn't know she played guitar, _I thought. "So what song do you want to do?" She asked me.

I opened my mouth then closed it again. She watched me and I just shrugged before looking down at my guitar tuning it. "Come on Anna tell me what song you want to do." I knew she was getting annoyed with me.

"I- I o-only know country songs," I whispered scared of her reaction. She nodded and bit her lip thinking for a few minutes.

Elsa turned to me holding her guitar. "What about the song you sang yesterday?" but I shook my head no. She looked disappointed but that song was special to me.

Elsa looked at the clock and sighed. "How about this, after soccer the rest of soccer tryouts you come to my place and we will work on figuring out a song together?" I hesitated but nodded anyway. "Do you walk to school or drive?" she asked me.

"I walk."

"Wait for me at the bleachers and I'll drive to my place." Elsa said watching me. I nodded again before packing up my guitar and walling out of the class. I walked down to lunch to see Kristoff and Sven arguing about something.

"What are you two arguing about now?" I asked as I sat down with my lunch.

"He thinks he is better at Call of Duty then me, but that is a lie because I'm way better!" Sven said. Kristoff shook his head no and they went back to arguing about it. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair asking myself why they were my friends.

"Summers, I want to talk to you," a cold voice said behind me. I looked up to see Hans standing there. Kristoff and Sven stopped arguing and turned to look at him eyes burning with hate.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Sven asked placing an arm around my shoulders as if he could protect me from Hans.

"I just want to talk to her and it isn't your place to listen to what I have to say to the dyke." I flinched at the word but go up anyway.

"Anna," Kristoff said watching Hans.

"I'll be fine Kristoff, I'll see what he wants," I reassured him as best as I could. Kristoff sighed but nodded anyway.

I followed him out to the hallway only to be slammed against the wall. He face was closed to mine and I started to shake in fear. "Now let's talk," he said evil.

**So why does Elsa want to partner with Anna but why? Find out why coming in up in Help. If anyone knows good sad or meaningful songs review the names and the artist. I only know country songs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter has to POV. It is Elsa's And Hans. Thank you to all who has favorite, review and has followed my story. **

**I didn't been to offend anyone. I am bisexual and still haven't told by family yet. So this story kinda triggers memories from what this guy said to me when he found out. So I'm very sorry for offending anyone who is gay. **

**You will find out later into this story on how Anna found out about her sexuality. **

Chapter 3

Elsa POV

I saw Hans walked up to Anna and say something to her. I saw how Kristoff and Sven seem to tense but didn't care and keep listening to Ariel as she talked about this new boy named Eric. I watched as Hans walked out of the cafeteria, Anna falling him. I didn't like the evil gleam in his eyes and knew something bad was about to happen.

"I'll be back, I need to go to the bathroom," I said. Ariel and the rest nodded before going back to talking. I followed Hans and Anna out of the cafeteria to see Hans slam her against the wall. I hid behind a door and watched them.

"Okay girl, why the hell are you still partnered with Elsa?" Hans growled grabbing her shoulders. I felt anger spike in me when I saw Anna winced in pain.

"I-I don't know why. I asked for the switched but she said she didn't want to," Anna said trying to put on a brave face. I could see she was struggling to do so as Hans gripped her harder raising a hand.

"You lie, little girl!" He yelled slapping her across the face. She whimpered in pain and seemed to try to lean away from him but couldn't get far due to her being pinned to the wall. I let out another growl as he slapped her again.

"I swear I'm telling you the truth!" Anna cried out. Hans looked at her in disgust and leaned down and grabbed her by her throat.

I saw Anna's eyes widen and her hands clawed at his arm but it didn't affect him. "If I find out you are lying I will hurt you even worse than this. This will be nothing to compare to what I will do to you. Got it?" Hans' voice was calm and eerie causing me to shiver and I wasn't the one being threaten. I snuck back to the cafeteria confused and angered by what I saw.

_Why is does he care if I'm partnered with her? Why would he even threaten her? That bastard has been hurting her, someone who done nothing wrong. _I thought and my hands tighten into fists.

I saw Hans come back in with a satisfied look on his face. Looking at him I felt disgust rise in me but not at him but at myself. _Why am I dating him? He has been hurting someone just because she is a nobody yet I saw him do it but what have I done to stop it? Nothing._

I watched Anna come in, her cheek where Hans had slapped her red. Sven and Kristoff both paled as they looked at her. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders and shook her head no.

"Elsa can I ask you something?" I turned to Hans and nodded, "Why do you want to work with the freak?"

Remembering what Olaf last night I repeated them. "We shouldn't call her a freak Hans, we don't know her. I don't know why I want to work with her I just do."

He nodded taking that answer but didn't look happy. _Why do I want to work with her?_

**Well let's see. You like her. **Another voice in my head said.

_Do not_

**Do too.**

_Do not._

**Do too.**

_Do not and why am I arguing with myself. _I let out a groan and my friends turned to me.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Snow asked. I nodded and let my eyes wander to where Anna was sitting then looked away. _I don't like her do I?_

I walked out to the field for tryouts to see the girls standing their waiting. I saw sitting in the bleachers Anna and Sven sitting there. I meet her eyes and then she looked down. I turned back to the girls who were waiting.

"Ok I want you to practice to try getting the ball pass the goalie. Jasmine ran to the goal and got ready. I ran at her dribbling the ball faking an aim at the top right corner but then kicking it low to the left.

"Just like that, got it?" Everyone nodded and set to work on being the goalie and trying to goal. After that I did scrimmage with them picking out who was good and who was powerful. After tryouts were over I went and packed up soccer equipment and grabbed my guitar as Anna came down her guitar swung over her shoulder. She frozen and bit her lip but other than that her face didn't give away anything else. I turned to see Hans standing there.

"Hey babe, do you want to hang out tonight?" he asked smiling at me.

"Sorry Hans I can't tonight. I have to work with Anna on the project." He looked at her with disgust.

"Who cares? Just let her do all of the work." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I glared at him. "I'm not going to do that Hans. Come on Anna." I said to her before stalking off. She followed me walking behind me. I stopped in front of my car and I heard a low whistle. I looked at her only to see her eyes were big with amazement.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a new car? Man your lucky!" She said.

I just nodded before telling her to get in the car. I drove us to my house and hopped out of my car just as Olaf came running out of the house.

"Elsa! Where have you been, why are you late to come home tonight and who is she?" he asked quickly.

"First off Olaf, I was at soccer tryouts remember? Second I was talking to someone so I didn't come home right away. Third this is Anna my partner for our music project," I said answering his questions in order.

He looked at Anna before running up to her and hugging her. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said happily. Anna looked surprise but gentle hugged him back.

"Come on Anna lets go up to my room," I said turning back after grabbing my stuff. She nodded and followed me up. I opened the door and she gasped. My room was painted blue with different snowflakes on the walls. But what definitely got her attention was the rack of three different guitars that I had made over the past few months when I had spare time. He face showed aw and amazement.

One was an ocean blue that looked like waves were on it. The other one was black one with flames across it. The last one was my favorite one. It was a light blue with a black outline and a white snowflake on it. "You made these," it wasn't a question.

I nodded. "We should get to work," I said my voice harsher then I wanted it to be. She looked at me small amount of fear flash through her eyes before disappearing and a blank look came on her face.

I pulled out my guitar and I saw the question on her face before she asked it. "Yes I made this guitar as well."

"So what song do you want to do?" Anna asked. I looked at her for a few minutes before saying a song but she shook her head no. "What about The Con by Tegan and Sara?"

"No, I will not sing that song with you," I said glaring at her.

Her face fell but nodded and we picked a different song, a song we both can relate to. We practice it a few times before Anna looked at her phone and paled.

"I have to go home. Thanks for taking me here," Anna said packing up quickly.

"Anna wait I can take you home," I offered. She hesitated but nodded. After giving me directions I dropped her off at home.

"Thank you Elsa," she said quietly before hugging me. She got out of the car and walked up to her home and opened the door. I drove away a tingle feeling on my skin.

Hans POV

I looked at my hands crying. I can't believe I keep hurting her. I really did like Anna. She was nice and sweet from the times I had seen her. I didn't care that she was gay. I didn't care if anyone was gay to be honest but I can't stop myself from hurting her. If I do _they _will kill him. I can't let them kill him. I promised my parents I would protect him no matter what.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I really do like you. I don't want to hurt you," I said as I sat there crying. I stood up and looked at myself. My shirt was wrinkled and my hair stuck out all over the place. I sighed and ran my hand over my face. I closed my eyes only to see the fear in Anna's eyes, then _them _threatening to kill him if I mess up.

I heard my phone go off and I looked at it. The number came up and I sighed and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello Hans, I hope you done your job,"

"I- don't want to do this anymore. Please can't I just live my life with the person I love?" I was begging them.

I heard laughing come from the other end before the person answered. "Oh come on Hans you know what will happen if you don't. Hey how about this you here his screams for a few seconds?"

"No don't please," I begged but I heard screams come from the other side.

"Please stop, please it hurts." I heard a voice beg.

"Okay! I'll keep hurting her, just leave him alone!" I shouted into the phone.

I heard a chuckle and the guy said stop. "Good boy Hans. Now go and get some rest. You need your strength for tomorrow." With that the phone call ended.

I looked at my phone before throwing it at the wall. I looked at myself in the mirror again and I didn't see Hans, I saw the monster I have become.

**Hope you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter you will learn about Anna's job as well as how Elsa reacts when she finds out more about Anna. I forgot to mention that their project is a month long project and you find out why in the next chapter. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 4. Warning (Just some rude things Hans says. Nothing else.)**

Chapter 4

Anna POV

A few days has passed since Elsa had me come to her house. We talked a little and got to know each other a little bit better but I just know she has a brother and she was turning eighteen soon, but each time she did Hans would say something rude and Elsa wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day. She seemed scared when ever Hans came near me. I just had gotten a beating from my parents and was listening to the radio when a song came on.

'I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know

I may end up failing too.

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,

Become so tired, so much more aware.

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)'

For a song that wasn't country it was good. It made me think about my life and how I could never please my parents. The next day I woke up feeling better and snuck out of my house and walked to school. I saw Mr. Oaken and ran up to him. Well I ran as best as I could.

"Mr. Oaken! Mr. Oaken wait up!" I yelled. He stopped and I crashed into him.

"What can I help you with Anna?" he asked me.

"Can I work tonight, please? I'll take it easy I promise," I hurried on seeing he was about to say no.

He sighed before nodding. "Very well you but you must take it easy." I squealed and hugged him. He just laughed and hugged me back.

I heard the bell rang and took off to my first class can't waiting for tonight. I sat at my desk waiting when Elsa and Hans came in. Elsa shot him a look before sitting on down next to me. "Hey Anna,"

"Hey Elsa, I don't been to be rude but why have you ben sitting next to me? Are you doing it just to piss off Hans?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to sit next to you. We need to talk about what we are working on with our song but that can wait till music class. So how was your night?"

The question was innocent enough but surprises me. "It was okay. Not much happened, what about you?"

Elsa smiled. "Olaf had me sing to him till he fell asleep then I just played guitar till I was tired," she laughed, "Gosh he wouldn't fall till late last night, then woke up and jumped on my bed and he had me talk to him till he fell back to sleep." I cracked a smile and chuckled.

We sat next to each other talking; asking each other questions till the teacher came in which was late. I learned that her favorite color was blue, she loves chocolates, she was turning eighteen in two months during winter, and her grandfather taught her to build and play guitar.

As we were leaving class Elsa turned and said that she would see me in class. I blinked in surprise and a small smile crept up on my face. The other classes passed by quickly and I was glad to be in Mr. Oaken's class. Elsa walked in and sat down next to me. Hans walked in then and the two had a glare off.

Hans walked over and Elsa stood up to meet him. "What are you doing with her?" Hans asked his glare now on me. Elsa eyes shifted from me to him before moving in front of me slightly.

"Keep her out of this Hans, your fight is with me not her," Elsa growled, her body tense.

"So you want to hang out with the freak now? You just using her aren't you?" Hans hissed at her. I could see she Elsa was about to lung at him but I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa don't. If you do you'll be suspended from soccer," I said in a low voice. She turned to me and nodded but not before shooting Hans another glare.

_What was that about? Maybe I could ask her. _"Hey Elsa what was that about?" Elsa glared at me before her face soften.

"It was nothing Anna, we should get to work," I nodded knowing I would ask again tomorrow.

Mr. Oaken stood up in front of the class and cleared his throat. "I forgot to mention the past few days that you will be performing your song in front of the whole class. I am giving you a month so I except it to be done well. That is all." With that he sat back down.

After class I met up with Kristoff and Sven who once again were arguing about something. I think it was whether or not reindeer were better than people. They kept trying to drag me into the argument but I said no.

I saw Hans watching me and he came over. "Come with me Anna."

"No. You can't force me to Hans. I don't know why you hate me but I'm not coming with you."

He leaned now and whispered in my ear, "If you don't I will hurt Elsa Then I will send my boys after Kristoff and Sven and hurt them as well. Now whose fault would that's be? That is right yours."

I felt myself pale but stood up and followed him out. We walked into an empty classroom and he shut the door. Turning to me he had an evil look on his face and he rubbed his hands together.

"Now let's have some fun."

**That is all for this chapter. What does Hans want with Anna? Why is Elsa sticking up for Anna? (Well besides the obvious except Elsa doesn't know it yet.) Review. Might have chapter 5 up by today. I don't own the song Numb by Linkin Park.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5. This is all just's Elsa's POV. You will find out about Anna's job.**

Chapter 5

Elsa POV

After class Ariel and I started walking to lunch but I wanting to talk to her first. We been best friends since we were little and remembering when Olaf and I talk, I knew I had to tell her.

"Ariel I need to talk to you before we go to lunch," I told her. She frowned but nodded. She followed me into bathroom.

"So what you need to talk to me about?" She asked leaning against the sink. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"You saw that I broke up with Hans because he was making fun and hurting Anna.," Ariel nodded, "The only other person I told is Olaf," now she looked confused, "I'm bisexually leaning more towards women."

Ariel face didn't show anything then she grinned. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Who is it, who is, who is it?" she chanted.

I covered her mouth as she laughed. "Well you shut up for a minute?" She nodded. "One I don't like anyone I knew I was bisexually ever since we had to play truth or dare and I had to kiss you, remember?" I said as I removed my hand.

"Yeah I remember that. It happened back in the eighth grade," she looked at me for a minute eyes showing she was thinking, "Are you sure you don't like anyone?"

"Yes I'm sure I don't like anyone."

She nodded and dragged me out of the bathroom to lunch. I saw Hans sitting with his soccer friends and he shot me a look. I glared back at him and his eyes turned to where Anna was talking to Kristoff and Sven. He grinned and I felt my stomach tighten as he got up and walked over to them.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw how Kristoff and Sven eyes showed distrust and they shook their heads no. Hans said something back and I saw how Anna paled. She stood up shaking and followed him out of the cafeteria. Ariel met my eye and nodded and I tore off after them.

I saw Hans leading Anna to an empty classroom. He shut the door but he didn't lock it. _Moran _.I thought as I pressed my ear against the door to listen in.

"Okay Summers, why is Elsa hanging out with you?"

"I don't know Hans, she said she wanted to," I could tell Anna was nervous.

I heard a sound that sounded like a slap and I just snapped. I threw the door opened to see Hans standing over Anna his hand still raised like he was going to slap her again. Anna was holding her cheek and tears were building in her eyes but didn't spill over.

I ran and shoved Hans. He stumbled but didn't fall. "What the hell Elsa?" he shouted taking a step towards us. I stood over Anna protectively, not backing down.

"You say what the hell, you say what the hell? You fucking slapped her!" I shouted taking a threatening step towards him.

"So what's the big deal? I thought you didn't like her!" Hans shouted angrily. His eyes snapped to Anna who had stood up behind me still holding her cheek. "This is your entire fault! If Elsa hadn't been partnered with you she wouldn't care about you!" Hans glared at me again as he stepped back.

"I can't wait to hear what your parents think when they see that their daughter cares about a dyke more than her own boyfriend," he spat out, glaring at the two of us.

"Ex-boyfriend. If you are too dumb to remember, I broke up with you this morning. I liked you at first but now you showed how much of a jerk you are. My parents wouldn't care," I snarled at him. He glanced at Anna again something flickering in his eyes for a brief moment then he walked out of the classroom. I stood there for a few seconds just in case he tired something. I turned to Anna who was leaning against the desk her hand still on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked my voice full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you want to the nurse?"

"No!" Anna shouted her eyes flashing with fear? "I- I don't want to go there," she stuttered out. She looked like she was going to cry. I wrapped her in a hug and stroke her hair gentle. I could feel her shaking.

"Okay I wouldn't take you to the nurse," I whispered still stroking her hair.

I not sure how long we stood like this but I didn't care. Anna had stopped shaking but I still held. She pulled back and muttered a thank you. She started to leave when an idea popped into my head.

"Do you want to hang out after school? I don't have soccer practice today," I asked with a smile but then it feel, "Only if you want to I mean," I said.

"I can hang out after work, you could come with me. I mean I work at a teen club you don't have to go if you don't want to," she added hurriedly afterwards.

"Sure, meet me at my car after school?" She grinned and nodded. School afterwards didn't pass by quickly enough. I couldn't wait to see what Anna did for her job.

When the bell rang to end school I tore out of my class and to my car. I saw Anna come out of the school her guitar swung around her back. "You ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah just give me directions." She gave them to me and I drove to the club. I read the sign and my mouth dropped. Ice Flamesign read in fancy lettering.

"You work at the famous Ice Flame, but how?" I asked turning to her.

"Mr. Oaken owns it and gave me the job. He just teaches for fun, now come on. I need to get ready," she said dragging me inside through the back entrance. "Wait here, I'll be out in a moment."

I nodded and she grinned and ran to a back room. I waited for a few minutes and when Anna came back out my mouth dropped. She was wearing black long sleeve V-neck with a sold red shirt jacket that she left opened. She also wore gray skinny jeans that showed off her ass.

_Wait what? Why am I checking out her ass? _I shook my head to clear those thoughts.

"What exactly do you do here?" I managed to squeak out.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "You will find out tonight," she said with a grin. She started washing down tables when Mr. Oaken came in.

"Hello Anna, hello Elsa-," he did a double take, "Elsa what are you doing here?"

"I asked Anna early if she wanted to hang out but she said she had to work so she brought me here. Nice place by the way."

He grinned. "Glad you like it. I hope you are excited for tonight, thought my son is running it," he said still grinning.

"Hey watch it!" A voice shouted from the back. Anna and I turned to see three people coming in slapping each other. Two of them were guys, and the other a girl.

The first guy was well built and had messy black hair with dark blue eyes and a piercing in his ear. The other guy had red hair with bright blue eyes. The girl had long brown hair with green eyes. She and the other two other arguing about something.

"You were the one who pushed me Daniel; you should watch where you are going!" She shouted poking him in the chest.

"You need to cut your finger nails Sarah. You'll kill someone with those things," the black hair one said shoving her hand to keep it from poking him. I snorted causing the three of them to turn in our direction.

"Who is this hot lady?" The guy Daniel asked eyeing me up and down. Anna saw this and moved in front of me blocking me from his view.

"She is Elsa Winter, my _friend_," Anna said. Something about how she said had him back off. She turned to me.

"Elsa these are my friends. Daniel Gold," he smirked at me and winked, "Mike Oaken," the red head smiled and waved at me, "and Sarah Flame," she said turning to me. I realized they were all older then Anna and I, in college most likely.

"Nice to meet you guys," I said politely even thought I didn't like how Daniel was looking at me. Anna and Sarah both seemed to sense this and smacked him on the head.

"Hey you have a girlfriend Daniel and she is standing next to you," Anna said. I turned to her shock and she laughed at my face. "Not me Elsa, Sarah."

I turned to see Sarah pulling Daniel by his ear to the back who kept saying ouch. I heard a yelp and saw Daniel come out with a red cheek and Sarah came out with a smudged look on her face.

"Um, Elsa could you wait over there till we finish our work?"

I nodded and sat in a chair in the back as Anna finished wiping down the tables. She then went back stage and started carrying out drums and setting them up as well as microphones. I titled my head to the side trying to figure out what was going on.

By the time they finished I looked at my phone and saw it was six o' clock. _Thank gosh it is a Friday. Mom and dad won't expect me to be home till late so that is good._ I thought to myself as I watched Anna and the rest work.

By seven o'clock I they were finish and I saw people lining up outside. A guy with dark hair and suit came out with Mr. Oaken who just nodded. The guy walked out and started letting people in. I saw people with tattoos and piecing's. I saw girls wearing short shorts and tight shirts. I saw bikers and other talking but what surprise me was that everyone was mixing and talking casually.

"Yeah, there no social statues here," I turn to see Anna behind me with two cups. She me one and I took a drink but before I finished it a thought crossed my mind.

"Does it have alcohol?" She shook her head and finished hers.

"Go up front you will want to be there." With that I watched as the redhead disappeared in the back.

I did what she said and I heard drums and guitars playing before the curtains blocking the stage came up showing Anna, Daniel and Mike. "Who is ready to party?" Anna shouted into the microphone. Cheers erupted from the crowed.

"This is called Everybody Sings by Cassadee Pope," Anna said before music started playing.

'There's a guy at the door wearing black eyeliner

There's a birthday girl goin' for an all-nighter

And the frat boys knockin' back shots with the bikers

Just another night with a buncha outsiders, yeah

All the neon signs lighting up our faces

Grab another round, add another for the waitress

The kick drum kicks in loud and our song's comin'

Through the speakers thumpin' all night long

All night long

Everybody sways

To the beat while the record plays

Everybody knows

How it goes

Woah, oh, oh

Hands up in the air

Nobody cares

We don't stop for anything

Around here

Everybody sings

Everybody sings

We're dancing like fools with the music blasting

Trying not to spill the drinks in our glasses

No, we're not goin' home 'til the taps run dry

We're all shining in our own spotlight

Singing every line

It feels so right

Everybody sways

To the beat while the record plays

Everybody knows

How it goes

Woah, oh, oh

Hands up in the air

Nobody cares

We don't stop for anything

Around here

Everybody sings

Everybody sings

Singin'

Stomping our feet

Hands on our hips

It's gotta be

As good as it gets

Stomping our feet

Hands on our hips

It's gotta be

As good as it gets

Stomping our feet

Hands on our hips

It's gotta be

As good as it gets

Stomping, stomping

Shaking, shaking

It's gotta be

As good as it gets

Everybody sways

To the beat while the record plays

Everybody knows

How it goes

Woah, oh, oh

Hands up in the air

Nobody cares

We don't stop for anything

Around here

Everybody sings

Everybody sings'

Anna finished as well as the music and everyone cheered. I couldn't help but cheer as well. "Does anyone have any request tonight?" Anna asked.

She looked around the room before calling on someone. She started sing again but I didn't recognize the song. I watched in awe as she sang. She moved her body in sway in beat of the music. _I want to kiss her so badly._ I blinked in surprise, my thoughts were back.

**Don't you dare deny it Elsa, you know you like her.**

_So maybe I do. She won't like me back. I mean I been nothing but horrible to her._

**Yes but who been standing up for her, who saved her today from a worst beating my Hans? That is right you. Also didn't Hans say that she has a crush on you?**

_Well yeah but-_

**No buts ask her to dance then ask her out.**

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this battle. After Anna finished singing she hopped off the stage and walked over to me. "So you like this place so far?"

"Yeah, you were amazing." She gave me a goofy grin and I laughed.

Before I lost my courage I asked, "Do you want to dance?" She grinned and nodded grabbing my hand and leading me out to the dance floor. Sarah was watching us and I saw her smile before whispering something to Daniel and Mike who just grinned and nodded.

They went backstage and music filled the club. I looked at Anna who held out her hand to me. I took it and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my around her waist. It was a slow song and everyone had someone they were dancing with. Our bodies swayed with the song. When it ended I let her hand go and she walked back up to the stage.

She sang some more and by the time we left it was two o' clock in the morning. I took her home but before she got out of the car I grabbed her phone. "What you doing Elsa?"

"Text me or call be if you want to hang out tomorrow maybe or any other time," I said handing her phone back to her.

"Thank you for today Elsa," I looked at her confused, "You saved me from Hans today."

"You're welcome," she said opening the car door.

"Anna," she turned to me, "Thank you for letting me come with you today. I had fun."

She grinned, leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. As I watched her get out of the car I smiled to myself.

**So you do like her. **The voice was back but I didn't care.

_You are right. I do like her._

**I hope you all like. I wasn't sure about it. Review. Song Elsa and Anna danced to is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm back. Sorry for the late update. I was grounded and couldn't post this chapter. Warnings: Abuse and cutting.**

**Some Anna's POV but mostly Elsa'a POV. **

Chapter

Anna POV

I winced as my dad slapped me. "You are nothing but a worthless piece of shit! You can't do anything right can you? I told you to come home right after school but what do you do? You go hang out with a blonde bitch!" he shouted.

I, who didn't care if he said something to me but say something about Elsa, there will be hell to pay.

"She is not a bitch, you asshole!" I shouted launching myself at her dad. I slammed into him knocking him to the ground. I jumped back waiting for him to leap back up but he didn't and my mom came in then.

She looked at my unconscious dad then lunged at me. I screamed in pain as she clawed me across the face. "You killed him! You killed my husband you ungraceful bitch!" I shoved her off of me and ran up to my room and locked the door. Rolling up my sleeves I grabbed the pocket knife I kept under my pillow I walked to my bathroom and turned on the water.

I looked at all of the scares I made over the years. They were faded but you could still see them. The new ones were scabbing over and were still red. I brought the knife down and retrace the new ones, watching the blood flow into the sink with a small sob. When I finished retracing them I washed my arms letting the cool water run over the cuts. I bandaged them gently and walked over to my bed and laid down to get some sleep.

When I woke up I saw that my clock read twelve o'clock in the afternoon. I rolled over to see a message on my phone from Elsa.

**Elsa: Hey Anna, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today.** Grinning I texted her back.

**Anna: Yeah, what time? **I didn't have to wait long.

**Elsa: How about in a half an hour?**

**Anna: Ok, where should I meet you?**

**Elsa: I can pick you up. **As I read that I panicked.

**Anna: No. I'll meet you at the school.**

**Elsa: Um ok?**

**Anna: See you in a half an hour.**

**Elsa: You too.**

With that the conversation ended and I stripped and hopped in the shower. I gently ran cold water over cuts washing them. Afterwards I did my hair putting it in my two braids. I looked at my clothes before deciding on a long sleeve black shirt with a white wolf that was howling on it. I slipped on a pair of blue jeans that were ripped in the knees. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had cuts running across my face from where my mom had clawed me. Sighing I applied makeup to cover it up.

At twelve twenty I grabbed my wallet and snuck out of my house. By the time I got to the school Elsa was waiting by her car. She was throwing her phone in the air and catching it.

"Hey Elsa," I greeted her. She jumped almost dropping her phone.

"Gosh Anna, a warning next time," she said holding her hand over her heart. I rolled my eyes and she grinned before getting into her car. I hopped into the passenger's seat and turned to her.

"Where we going?" she turned to me smirking. I had a bad feeling about this.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," she said still smirking, "Now put this on," she handed me a blindfold.

I looked at her nervously. "Elsa I-I don't know about this," I stuttered. _What if she really didn't break up with Hans? What if she brings me to him so he can hurt me? _More thoughts crossed my mind before I felt a hand grab mine. I looked down to see a pale hand had grabbed mine before looking up into Elsa's blue eyes.

"It's ok Anna, trust me ok? I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I promise." I looked at her and nodded seeing that she was being honest. Her eyes had darkened as if she was thinking of something unpleasant and her mouth had curled up like she was angry. I turned around and she tied the blindfold behind my head. I felt the car starting to move and I tensed up gripping the seat's armrest tightly.

I felt a cool hand grabbed mine and squeezed it. I squeezed back and felt the car move faster. I realized that I was still holding Elsa's hand. I tried to pull my hand back but she wouldn't let me. Her thumb started stoking the top in a relaxing way.

"Calm down Anna, I did promise nothing will hurt you and I keep my promises," Elsa whispered in my ear. I blushed feeling her lips ghosted near my ear. I heard a small chuckle and to turn to where Elsa was sitting.

"A-A are we there yet?" I asked after about a half an hour pasted still nervous.

"In a few minutes," I pouted and she chuckled again, "We here now. Just wait for a moment."

I didn't listen and got out of the car only to fall face first into the ground. I heard the sound of shoes hitting the ground and felt Elsa's cool hands grab my upper arm helping me up.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car till I came for you?" I glared at her. Well hoping it was at her. I still couldn't tell where she was.

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand and dragging me somewhere. After a few minutes of walking- and falling on her- she undid my blindfold. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the sun and blinked.

"Wow," was all I could say. We were standing on a cliff that over looked the ocean which should many different types of blues. The waves crashed gently against the side of the cliff shooting water up.

"I know right. I come here to think a lot or when I just need to get away from my life," Elsa said standing next to me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked turning to her.

Elsa's eyes watched me, searching my face for what? I didn't know. "I don't know why I brought you here. I figured you would like it," she said wringing her hands together nervously.

Without thinking, I pulled her into a hug. I felt Elsa stiffen but then she hugged me back. "Thank you Elsa, this is nicest any did for me."

She pulled back and looked at me confused. "What about Kristoff and Sven?"

I shrugged. "They have done nice things for me but nothing nice like this."

She smiled at me. "I'm glad you like this. I wanted to surprise you first before telling you where this place is."

I sat down letting my feet hang over the edge of the cliff. Elsa sat down next to me and again without thinking I scooted next to her and laid my head on her shoulder. I felt her tense and I realized my mistake. I started scooting away from the cliff my face red and I was stuttering apologizes, my eyes downcast. I felt a hand grab my hand.

"Anna look at me," I kept my eyes downcast, "Anna look at me." Elsa's voice was more force full.

I still couldn't look at her tears coming to my eyes. _My parents are right. How do I have friends? Kristoff and Sven are my friends' right? But why do they want to hang out with a freak like me? _

"You leave me no choice," I still didn't look at her but I felt hands on my shoulders pushing me down. My stomach felt heavy then and I blushed realizing that the platinum blonde was straddling me. She trailed her hands up my shoulder teasing the skin on my neck before grabbing a fist of my hair gently. _I wish I could kiss her. _I thought.

She tilted my head up so I was force to look at her. "Will you listen to me?"

"Yes," I whispered. She let go of my hair but kept straddling me, "Um, Elsa could you get off of me?" Elsa blinked before blushing and sliding off of me. I sat up looking at her wishing she would go back to straddling me. I blushed as different images of Elsa straddling me went through head.

"Sorry. Why did you move away after you laid your head on my shoulder?"

"I felt you tense up so I thought I had over stepped boundaries," I said trying to still look at her but I couldn't.

I heard Elsa sigh and she grabbed my hands. "Anna, you're my friend. I usually don't like people touching me but for some reason I feel comfortable with you. I trust you even thought I don't know you that well."

I looked up at her in surprise. Elsa looked at her phone then and stood up. "Lets go to lunch. It's two o' clock."

Elsa POV

I held out my hand and pulled Anna up. Her hand felt warm and soft in my hand. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I knew she liked me so why wouldn't she just kiss me already.

_She doesn't want to ruin our new friendship. _I thought as I lead the way to my car. _Guess I have to make the first move._ I grinned, a plan starting to form in my head.

After starting to drive back to town I thought of a way to ask her out. We stopped in front of a small café and I opened the door on Anna's side. She nodded her thanks and we walked into the café and to a booth.

"Hi welcome to Golden Lily Café what can I get you-" the waitress stopped talking as she looked between Anna and I? "Elsa what are you doing with _her_?" the dark hair woman spat out.

I saw Anna looked down and I grabbed her hand. "_She _is my friend," I said to the woman. She looked between us in disgusted before giving us a charming smile. I sat down and Anna slide in, across from me.

"What can I get you two?" she asked with a strain voice.

"Water."

Anna looked nervous as the girl glared at her. "Water please," her voice no louder than a whisper.

The waitress nodded and went to the back to get the water. "So how do you know her?"

I looked up at Anna who just stared back at me, curiosity in her eyes. "Erin and I use to date secretly. I broke up with her in my sophomore year after she cheated on me. She wants to get back together now that Hans and I broke up but I have eyes for someone else."

I saw jealousy and sadness in Anna's eyes before it disappeared. "That's great! The guy you like will be lucky to date you," Anna said. I could hear the fake happiness in her voice. I smiled to myself. _Oh Anna if only I could tell you. Hans had said you have a crush on me but I don't want to ruin are new friendship._

"So Anna, what do like to do in your free time?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "You know play guitar and sing. Sometimes hang out with Kristoff and Sven when they aren't busy with their families. What about you?"

"I play guitar and build them, play soccer and hang out with Olaf."

Lily came back with our waters accidently spilling some of Anna's on her hands.

"Favorite season?" I asked.

She thought for a moment then answered. "Spring. The weather is not too hot and not too cold. It brings out life to trees and flowers and animals. What about you?"

"Winter. I love the cold and the snow," I said, "I can't wait for it to snow."

Anna laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh even harder when I noticed a white streak in Anna's hair. I stopped laughing and looked at it curiosity.

"Hey Anna what is with the white streak?" I asked her reaching over and touching it.

She shrugged. "I was born with it. I think it is cool. My parents think it is weird." The way she mentioned her parents made me wonder.

"What are your parents like?" I held my breath knowing I took a big risk.

Anna's face harden and she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about them." I nodded. Lily came back with our food throwing Anna's down in front of her and gently placing mine down in front of me.

"Do you need anything else or can I get you your checks?"

"One check and give it to me," I said before Anna could argue. I saw Lily's eye twitch and I smirked to myself. She was pissed off and I was glad she was.

"Elsa you don't have to pay for me," Anna said.

"I know but I want to," She sighed and I smiled at her, "How about this? Next time you pay for me, okay?" She nodded. After I paid I saw Lily glare at us as we walked out of the café.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" I asked as we got in my car.

"Sure. I mean if your parents don't mind," she added quickly.

"They won't mind. I think they took Olaf out for ice cream."

She smiled and I grinned at her as I drove home. I parked my car and walked up to my house opening the door. I held it open, letting walk in.

"You can go up to my room, I'll be up in a minute," I told her. She nodded and walked up to my room. I grabbed my guitar that I had left in the living room. I walked up to my room to see Anna sitting on my bed, her arms around herself.

"You okay Anna?" She looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay. What you want to do?"

"I have an X-Box. Do you want to play Call of Duty?"

Anna's face lit up. "Hell yeah!"

I laughed and grabbed my controllers and handed one to her. We started playing and we didn't stop till it was about six o' clock. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Kinda," her stomach growled loudly. "or very hungry." She grinned sheepishly at me. I laughed and grabbed her wrist. Her face showed pain and she tried to snatch her wrist back. I let go of her confused.

"Did you hurt your wrist?"

"Yeah. It's nothing." I could tell she was lying and I tried to grab her arm again. She shrunk back against my wall, her eyes showing she was scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you Anna, give me your wrists." She shook her head no and tried to move away, but she was already against the wall. I crawled over to her leaving little space between us. Our breath mixed and I felt the urge to kiss her. "Anna please." My voice was a whispered.

Tears were in her eyes but she nodded and with a small sob she pulled her sleeves without looking me in the eye. I gasped. Bandages cover her wrist.

"Can I take them off?" She hesitated then nodded tears streaming down her face. I gently took them off and again gasped at the mess red cuts as well as scars.

"Anna-" I couldn't say anything, but Anna did.

"Go ahead and say it. Say I'm a freak and I should be dead. I know you want to," she said bitterly.

"That not what I want to say and you know it Anna," I growled at her causing her to shiver

"Then what do you want to say?"

I looked into her teal eyes and I saw the pain and sadness in them.

"Why?"

**Ok so here was the chapter. Bad I know. This is probably the worst chapter yet. So Elsa has a jealous ex-girlfriend. How does she play into this story? How will Anna explain to Elsa? Will she tell the truth or lie? (I'll give you hint, Elsa's ex plays a big role in the coming chapters with a certain someone and no it is not Elsa or Anna.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. This explains how Anna found out she was gay and about the cutting. This is going to be Anna and Hans POV. Anna for most of the chapter and Hans for the rest. There is a little bit of Elsanna in the chapter. I know this story is moving fast but I really was expecting this story to be so popular. I'm not sure how long this story is going to me just to let you all know. **

Chapter 7

Anna POV

"Why?"

That question hit me hard. _She wants to know. Should I lie? _

I opened my mouth to lie but was interrupted my Elsa. Her icy blue eyes watched me intensely. "Don't even try to lie. I know when you're lying."

My mouth closed and I saw her smirk before she became serious again. She moved forward till all that was lift was a centimeter of space. Her lips ghosted over mine and her eyes had turned to a dark shade of blue.

"Please tell me. I care about you Anna," she whispered. I nodded and she leaned back but her eyes were still dark.

"I should start at the beginning. Ever since I was born my parents hated me. They called me worthless and how no one would want me," I saw Elsa stiffen at that and she moved against my side holding me close, "then the beatings started when I met Kristoff. We had to work on homework together and after he left my father dragged me into my room calling me a whore," I let out a sob at that.

Elsa had started stroking my hair trying to calm me down a little. "Then, in six grade there w-was this girl that liked me and I had liked her back. Well she had walked me home on day. I didn't know my parents had been watching me and she kissed me. I had kissed back but then my parents came out screaming at me ca-calling me a dyke," at this point tears were streaming down my face again.

"You don't have to continue," Elsa said soflty.

"No you deserve to know what you are getting yourself into my hangout with me." She nodded and let me continue after a few minutes.

"After that I never saw her again. Then you and Hans started bullying me and Hans was the worst. He would trip me down stairs or threw food at me. Then in high school started the beatings. He got rougher and would leave bruises and cuts on me. Mr. Oaken found out and tried to tell the police but I wouldn't let him. The last time I had cut was three months ago. I got so angry and upset that I wasn't thinking straight. I had grabbed my knife and well you see where I am now."

Elsa nodded and I laid my head against her shoulder. She wrapped her tightly around me, like she could protect me from anything. She laid her head on mine and I felt exhaustion take over my body. My eyes dropped and I could feel myself falling asleep.

I felt Elsa get up. "Please stay," I muttered trying to fight the urge to sleep. I looked at her through half open eyes hopping she would.

She nodded and I scooted over and she laid down in her bed next to me. I scooted up against her resting my head on her shoulder. I felt her arm wrap around protectively and the last thing I remember was the smell of vanilla and mint.

I woke to the sound of a camera and looked to Elsa's door to see Olaf standing there with a camera. Elsa woke up then and looked at Olaf.

"Hey give me that camera!" She yelled jumping out of bed but got tangled in the sheets falling down. I heard Olaf laughing as he took off to his room I guess. Muttering to herself, Elsa stood up turning to me before stretching, her shirt riding up and little.

I felt myself blush as I took in her tone stomach. My eyes outlined her muscles, slowly pulling into a 'V' which disappeared underneath her pants.

"Eyes up her Anna," I looked up, blushing, as Elsa pointed to her eyes. She smirked at me as if she could tell what I was thinking.

She leaned over me pressing me against her bed, her face closed to mine. Her hands were on each side of my face preventing me from turning or trying to wiggle my way out.

"You hungry?" she said her eyes dark again. I couldn't tell why her eyes had darkened but I tried to answer still.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered out now realizing how close her face was to mine.

Elsa backed up still smirking. "Well you should stay for dinner then," I looked at her confused, "it's eight o' clock Anna. My parents brought pizza home.

I felt myself pale. "Y- your p-parents a-are home?" I stuttered out nervously. She nodded not understanding why was nervous.

"I'm afraid your parents are going to judge me." Her mouth formed into an 'oh' before grabbing my hand and helping me up.

"They aren't going to judge you. If they do I'll say something to them, I promise." I nodded and she grabbed my hand again when she tore off out of her room dragging me along with her.

I tripped over the steps as Elsa dragged me down them. She stopped in the living room where two people were sitting. One was a muscular man with brown hair and the other was a woman with blonde hair that reminded me of gold.

"Where is he?" Elsa growled at them. I blinked in surprise.

"Your brother is up in his room. Said he got an amazing picture of you and your friend sleeping together. By the way who is your friend?" the blonde asked.

Elsa glared up stairs before turning back to the two people. "Mom, Dad I would like you to meet Anna Summer. She is partner for music class as well as my friend." I waved to them. They both looked me up and down their faces blanked. I bit my lip my gaze dropping to the ground. After a few more moments they still haven't said anything.

"I should go Elsa," I whispered quietly. Her gaze looked between me and her parents before shaking her head.

"Please stay for dinner Anna," I sifted from foot to foot uncomfortable about the fact that her parents still haven't said anything to me.

Elsa's mom spoke first. "Anna please stay for dinner." Her voice was smooth like honey and I nodded. Her dad still didn't say anything to me.

"Elsa go get your brother and we will start dinner," her mom said. Elsa nodded and walked up stairs to get her brother.

"So you're then Anna that Elsa been talking about," her mom said.

"I am?"

"Yep. She won't stop talking about you. Come, I show you where the dining room is," I followed her, "sorry for making you unconformable. Elsa hasn't brought a friend over in a while. Well besides Ariel."

Elsa then came down frowning with Olaf behind her grinning. I looked at her an eyebrow raised. "I could find his camera." I laughed and she smiled before sitting down. Olaf sat on one side of her and I sat on the other side as her parents came in caring four pizza boxes.

Everyone grabbed a slice but I didn't. I still wasn't conformable, with the way Mr. Winter kept watching me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, you, Olaf and I are going to eat in my room." I nodded as she grabbed the pizza box while Olaf grabbed the plates and cups. I followed them up to Elsa's room.

Elsa shut the door before coming over to me. "Anna I'm sorry my parents made you unconformable."

I shrugged and gave her a strain smile. She saw right through it thought.

"Anna please. I don't know why my dad is acting like that."

"It doesn't matter does it," my voice sounded bitter.

Elsa sighed before taking my hands in hers. "Anna I like you a lot. You're my friend. I'll go talk to him." With that she left leaving me and Olaf.

"Hey Anna do you want to see the picture I took of you guys?" I nodded and he ran to his room and grabbed the camera. He came back in a showed it to me. The picture showed me snuggled up against Elsa; her arm was wrapped around me protectively. Her head was resting on mine and she was smiling slightly.

"I haven't seemed her smile in her sleep since she met you. You make her happy so please don't hurt her."

"I would never hurt Elsa, I'm falling for her," I told him before clamping my hands over my mouth, "please don't tell her." I begged him.

Olaf just grinned getting up with a few pieces of pizza. "I won't tell, she heard you," Olaf said leaving.

I gulped and turned to see Elsa standing there her eyes wide with shock.

Hans POV

I walked up to Golden Lily Café. I saw the two people waiting outside dress in black sweats and a black hoodies. "Hello Hans, how are you on this fine night?" the male asked.

"I'm fine. Just tell me what you want." I snarled at them. The smaller of the two walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face.

"Listen here Hans. You and Elsa broke up. I want Elsa," she snarled at me.

"And I want Anna out of this world forever yet you have not done that yet. Why?" the man sked me.

"I haven't seen them. I mean it is the weekend and Elsa won't let me anywhere near Anna. I highly doubt Kristoff and Sven will either," I said.

"Then make Anna want to end her life this Tuesday. That is your first game and as captain you have control over Kristoff. Let me deal with Elsa, she and I will have a nice _long _talk." The woman laughed and I shivered.

"Why can't you give me my brother and leave us alone? I done everything I could think of to Anna but still she stays strong. I don't think I can do anything else to her," I said watching them.

Both of them laughed. "Trust me Hans you know what to do." With that they walked away laughing.

I knew what I had to do and I didn't want to do it. "I'm so sorry Cody," I whispered as I walked back home, my head hung.

_Elsa is going to kill me when she finds out what I'm going to do to Anna. _I thought remembering how Elsa was willing to fight me to protect Anna. I gulped remembering that Elsa also threatens me in a very painful way if I even went near Anna again. I sat on a bench my head in my hands.

_What am I going to do?_

**Poor Anna. I mean it is kinds obvious Elsa likes Anna but how will Anna react about Elsa now knowing. Does anyone feel bad for Hans? Yes, No, Maybe? Who do you think the people are? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this story is rushed but I can't help it. Elsa has always liked Anna but kept denying it. Anna always had a crush on Elsa since they first meet when they were freshmen. **

**Hans brother is older but something happened to him causing his mind to be stuck in a six year old mind. This will be explain more later on. Hans can't call the cops due to personal reasons, which will also be explain later on in the story. **

Chapter 8

Elsa POV

I started at Anna who stared back at me. Her eyes showed she was nervous and scared. I walked into my room and locked the door before walking over to her and she backed away. She walked back against the wall her eyes looking anywhere but at me.

"Anna look at me," she kept her eyes way from my face, "Anna _look _at me," I said more forcefully. She looked up at me, eyes showed she was nervous. She licked her lips nervously and that was all it took for me to snap. I lunged forward pinning her against the wall. My hands were placed on each side of her head preventing her from moving. I put my mouth near her ear.

"Now you're mine," I growled causing her to shiver. My voice was husky which surprise me. This was the first time I ever wanted someone so badly. She looked at me her eyes showed surprise.

She just nodded still surprise. I growled again before leaning down capturing her lips with mine. It was slow and cautions at first scared of hurting her but then became heated.

She kissed me harder, hands moving under my shirt. I moaned as her nails scrapped my abs. I moaned at the feeling, pushing her back against the wall. I grabbed the back of her legs singling her to jump up. She did and wrapped her legs around me tightly. Groaning at the feeling of her pressed so tightly against my body I walked to my bed laying her down gently. Swiping my tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and I deepened the kiss pushing my tongue into her mouth. We fought for dominance before Anna gave up letting me win.

We broke apart for air gazing into each other eyes before crashing our lips together again. I moved my mouth down to her jaw nibbling on it before moving down to her pulse. It could feel beating quickly under my lips and I sucked on it greedily. I heard Anna moaned and I felt my mind clouded at the sound. _Gosh I want to hear that sound again._

After a few moments and I moved my lips down to Anna's neck kissing it before getting to her collar bone. I bit down roughly causing Anna to whimper in pain before smoothing the wound down with my tongue causing her to sigh. I sucked on the mark making Anna arch up into me.

"Elsa please," Anna whispered.

"Please what Anna?" I growled loving that I had Anna underneath me. She looked at me through hooded teal eyes.

"Do I have to say it?" she whispered. I shook my head and leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips. She responded, kissing me back when I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and pulled back seeing Anna pout. I let out a small laugh at her face.

"I have to answer the door Anna."

"Or you could just kiss me."

I shook my head and pulled back. The knocking got louder.

"Before I answer the door, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her a small grin on my face. Part of me already knew she would say yes but I had to ask her still.

"Yes, hell yes," Anna screamed. I fixed my shirt and hair grinning even wider and opened my door to see my dad standing there.

He looked at me, then at Anna. "Elsa can we talk?" I nodded and followed him downstairs. "What are you doing?" he growled at me.

"So what? I can't make out with my girlfriend?" I asked him.

"No you can't. She is going to ruin your soccer career. I warning of you that right now, if she does it will be your fault. Why can't you just date Hans? He'll keep you on track with him being a soccer player as well.

I gaped at him. "Are you serious dad? Hans hurts people; I don't want that in a boyfriend or girlfriend. How you know one day he won't turn around and hurt me? Will he keep me on track then when I'm scared of being hurt?"

My dad looked at me in shock. "I didn't know that Elsa, I'm sorry. You're right; I don't want you to date someone that could hurt you. I'm sorry again." With that he kissed me on the forehead and walked to the living room to sit with my mom.

I sighed shaking my head at how fast my dad changed from hating Anna to me being okay to date her. "Wait you guys are okay that I'm dating a girl?"

My mom and dad looked surprise. "Yeah, love is love. It doesn't matter if you are with the same sex or not," my mom said.

I looked at my dad then. "I don't care Elsa as long as you're happy."

I smiled at them and walked back up to my room to see Anna was sitting on my bed, her back turned to me and Olaf sitting in the chair for my desk. I smirked to myself seeing the hickey I gave Anna. It stood out against her tannish skin.

"Yeah, she really did that. Elsa was so pissed that she kicked the dude right in his privates. That's how dad got her into soccer. I was four at the time. It is one of my first memoires," Olaf said. I smiled at the memory. I was a freshman in high school and a guy stole my chocolate bar, so I kicked him. Dad saw this and put me in soccer where I turned out to be good.

"Yep, I was glad to get my chocolate bar back. Dude now knows not to mess with me next time he tries to take it," I said sitting behind Anna.

Dropping my voice to a whisper, "And if anyone tries to steal you from me it will cause them a lot of pain." She laughed and turned and kissed me. I kissed her back before I heard a gagging sound.

We both looked at Olaf who was fake gagging. "Will you two get a room?"

I just smirked at him. "Well we are in a room, which is my room, so I can do this," I said before kissing Anna hard. She kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me down on my bed. I heard a slapping sound and a thump.

Anna and I broke apart to see Olaf had his hands over his eyes and he had walked into the wall. "Are you oaky Olaf?" I asked him amused. He was the one who wanted me go get a girlfriend.

"I'm okay." _He really is adorable. _I thought as he exited my room. I heard Anna giggling and turned to her an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny?"

"Your brother, he is so adorable."

"Yeah he is," I said smiling, "So Anna I was thinking I have a game this Tuesday but afterwards do you want to go out for dinner and a movie?"

"Yes, I would like that. I should get home," she said smiling.

My face fell when she said that. "Can't you stay? I don't want you to go back to your home, please."

"Elsa," she grabbed my hands, "I'll be fine. I just have a few the rest of this year then I'll be off to college."

I opened my mouth to argue but Anna beat me to it. "Elsa, I will be fine, if something happens I'll call you."

"Okay, if you call me I will come get you and you will stay with me," She nodded and kissed me. I kissed her back and grabbed my keys. "I'll take you home."

We walked to my car and I drove her home stopping a few houses back. She got out of the car saying she'll see me on Monday. As I watched her climb a tree and into her room I sighed sadly as I drove away.

"Please stay safe Anna, I can't lose you."

**Well that was chapter eight. I not sure about this story anymore. It will probably end after a few more chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9. Warnings, Suicide attempt. Elsa and Anna's POV. I did not like this chapter due to my writing skills. I due hope you all like.**

Chapter 9

Anna POV

Before I knew it, it was Tuesday night. Elsa had made our relationship known by kissing me in front of the whole senior body by kissing me in lunch. Most people were happy for us others not so much.

The boys had already played and won their game so Sven and Kistoff had left to go home and rest. I sat at the top of the bleachers watching as the girls played. Elsa was amazing. She dribbled the ball down field avoiding the other team easily. She passed the ball to some other girl who faked a kick before passing it back to Elsa who scored.

"Elsa Winter, attacker for Arendelle High School, just scored another goal making the score 3-2, with Arendelle in the lead by one goal," the announcer said.

I cheered when I saw Hans coming up to me. "Hello dyke," he said cruelly. I flinched as he sat down next to me.

"What do you want Hans?" I asked.

He laughed. "Do you really think Elsa likes you? She's just using you to make me jealously but it didn't work. Why would she ever like someone like you? You nothing but a worthless piece of shit, she probably making out with someone else right now."

That hurt me a lot more than I thought it would. "Y-You're lying! Elsa would never do that!" I yelled at him.

Hans smirked and shook his head sadly. "Poor, poor Anna, Elsa is just using you. If you go down right now you'll see she is making out with her ex-girlfriend." I shoved past him and walked down the bleachers. I saw Elsa was standing with her back towards me.

"Hey Elsa you would never believe what Hans just told me-" my voice trailed off as Elsa moved back breathing heavily her eyes wide. The waitress from the café was standing there a smirk on her face.

"What is going on?" I asked even thought I knew what had happened.

"Anna it's not what it looks like," Elsa said begging. Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Elsa, don't lie to the girl," she turned to me, "Elsa was just using you. She never liked you and never will so just go run along and disappear from this world," before she turned back and kissed Elsa hard on the lips. I slapped my hands over my mouth tears streaming down my face.

I turned and ran not caring where I was going. "Anna wait!" I heard Elsa scream behind me but I didn't care, I had to get away from the truth. I ran and ran not caring where I was going. When I finally stopped running I realized where I was. I was at the cliff where Elsa had taken me only a few days ago.

I sat on the edge looking into the water think about what had happened. _Hans is right; I'm nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Everyone would be happy if I was dead. Kristoff and Sven would be upset but they would get over it. They don't need me; _I thought bitterly, _I can't live like this anymore._

I stood up and brought out my pocket knife. I cut my wrist crying out in pain, mentally, physically and emotionally. I felt myself grow dizzy and I smile before fainting. My last thought was, _No one will find me._

Elsa POV

I shoved Lily off of me and took off after Anna screamed for her to stop. I felt a hand on my wrist causing me to stop. I turned to see Lily smiling at me. "Now that bitch won't get in the way of our love." She tried to kiss me again and I shoved her away.

"I don't fucking love you! I love Anna!" I screamed at her. I realized that I said love and I knew that I was falling in love with her. I only known her for a few days but I knew I was right. I ran to my car opening it driving as fast as the speed limits allowed me to.

I thought trying to think where Anna would have gone. _The cliff,_ I thought driving there quickly. After getting there in twenty minutes, due to me driving almost eighty miles per hour, I stop and hopped out of my car and ran to where the cliff was.

I saw a body barely breathing and I cried out seeing it was Anna. Her eyes were closed and I saw a knife covered with blood. I pulled off my shirt tearing the sleeves. I gently picked up one of her wrist and tied it tightly but gently to her. I did it to the other wrist and picked her up. I ran and gently in my car before racing off to the closes hospital.

I burst into the ER. "Help, please! My friend tried suicide!" I screamed. Three doctors raced out and grabbed her and rushed her away. I tried to follow them but a nurse held me back. "Please I need to go with her, please!" I was crying now trying to break free of her grip. After a few minutes of trying she led me to the waiting room and gently sat me down.

I pulled out my phone and called my parents telling them where I was at. I don't know how long I waited; my body and mind became numb. I saw my parents come in and I stood up and hugged my mom crying into her shoulder. Olaf hugged my waist trying to comfort me as well.

"It's going to be okay Elsa, it's going to be okay," my mom whispered over and over. When I finished crying I saw the time and realized that it was ten already. The doctor came out then and I raced over to him.

"Are you here for Anna Summer?" he asked his vice deep. I nodded waiting for him to continue. "She went into surgery due to the loss of blood but she will survive. She has a lot of bruises on her body, do you know why?"

"Yes, her parents beat her." The doctor sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"That's what I was afraid of. You will be able to visit her tomorrow. She might not be awake but you will be able to talk to her but don't touch her wrist. I'm not sure if she will be able to use her hands or arms the same way again. I will have to run test when she wakes up. Go home and rest, if anything happens I'll call you."

He handed her his phone number and his name. "Thank you Dr. Marshall," I said. He smiled at me before walking away.

I let my parents steer me to the car and my dad drove my car home. The next day I woke to see it was time for school. I started getting ready when my mom came in. "Elsa, you don't have to go to school today."

I looked at her and nodded. I laid back down and tried to sleep again. The next time I woke up it was noon. I showered and changed and drove to the hospital.

"I'm here to see Anna Summers," I told the nurse up at the front.

"Room 125, second floor," she said and I walked up. I found the door and opened it. I saw Anna was lying on the bed, her skin pale with tons of machines hooked up to her. I let out a whimper seeing her like this. "Oh god Anna!" I cried put. I sat down next to her and took her hand. "Please don't die. I need you. I don't like Lily at all. I love you, please don't leave me," I whimpered.

"I'm going to kill them, I'm going to fucking kill them," I hissed. _Hans and Lily better be ready, because of not, they will suffer._

**Looks like Elsa is planning revenge on Hans and Lily. I hope you all like this chapter. I wasn't sure how to write this and I had a hard time due to the time my friend tried to. Again I hope you all did like the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. I think it was a bad chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed. Thanks for sticking with me through this story and I will be ending it soon. **

Chapter 10

Elsa POV

The days passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Monday. Anna still hasn't woken up just as Dr. Marshall feared she was in a coma. I went to visit her every day talking to her or reading. My parents came with me or Kirstoff or Sven came as well. My parents said I had to go to school so I did.

Ariel saw me and walked over giving me a hug. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. I looked at her and growled.

"I'm going to fucking kill them Ariel; I don't care if I'm thrown in jail, I'm going to make them pay," I snarled. She stepped back slightly scared but then she smiled and shook her head sadly.

"No you're not Elsa, I know you. You will hurt them but you won't kill them. At least not yet," she added when she saw my glare. "How is she by the way?"

I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. "She is in a coma. The doctor isn't sure when she'll wake up or what will happen when she wakes up." Ariel looked at me sadly and pulled me in for another hug.

We walked to our first class not talking but I looked for Hans. I frowned not seeing him but was glad at the same time. It wasn't until music came that I saw him. If I had been thinking straight I would have seen the regret, sadness and pain in his eyes. Or the bags under his eyes and how his image was terrible, but I didn't.

We met eyes and I lunged at him, slamming him into the wall before drawing my fist back and punching his face. I don't know how many hits I got in till Mr. Oaken pulled me off. "Let me go! Let me go! I'm going to fucking kill him!" I screamed. Hans face was bruised and he was starting to get a black eye as well as his slip was split open. His eyes showed nothing and I lunged again almost breaking free of Mr. Oaken grip.

"Mr. Oaken I need to talk to Elsa privately," Hans whispered. Mr. Oaken hesitated but nodded letting me go.

"Elsa as much as you want to kill him don't, Anna needs you and you won't be much help if you are in jail," he said to me. I nodded and walked out of class Hans following me.

"Talk," I growled at him.

"I want to tell you why I have been hurting Anna and why she tried to kill herself last Tuesday," he said his green eyes looking guilty.

I looked at him confused. _Why does he care to tell me? I thought he hated her. _As if reading my mind he shook his head. "I don't hate her at all. I kinda like her as a person. She is nice and sweet from the times I seen her."

Now I was far confused. "Then why did you hurt her?"

He slid down the lockers his, resting his head in his hands. I sat down next to him with some space between us. "It all happened four years ago," he started, "my parents were in a car crash. My brother, Cody, and parents were rushed to the hospital. Right before my mom and dad died they asked me to take care of Cody. When I found out that Cody suffers brain damage I was devastated. I was just starting high school, my parents were dead and one of my older brother's suffers brain damage making him act like a six year old. My other brothers wouldn't help me support Cody. So with, studying for school and working I couldn't make a lot of money. If I go to college then I will get a good job to help support Cody,"

"Then this guy came up to me one day and said that if I started to pick on this girl and hurt her he would give me two hundred dollars. I did but then one day I told him I didn't want to do it anymore. He got angry and one day when I came home from school Cody was gone. I haven't seen him for three years. I have talked to him but not seen him face to face. Then Lily offered to pay me about a hundred dollars a week if I could get you to go out with her again," he said.

I growled hearing Lily's name. "Who was the other person?" I asked.

"It is Anna's father. I don't know how he kidnapped Cody but all I want is my brother back, then I'll leave you and Anna alone," Hans said tears building up in his eyes.

"Why haven't you gone to the police?"

Hans snorted at that, "Who are they going to believe? A man who works and a girl who is trying to make a living by working at a café or a boy with older brothers that got arrested for doing drugs and sent to jail who knows how many times?" Hans said sarcastically. I could see where he was coming from then I remembered something.

"You can go now. With Anna being in the hospital, the doctor noticed she had bruises from her parents and you can explain why you did everything you did. You might still go to jail but you might not as well," I said getting excited.

_If Hans does go to the police Anna wouldn't have to live with her parents anymore and she won't be abuse anymore, _Ithought. Hans looked scared then. "When I do it will you go with me, please? I need to someone there I can trust," Hans said looking at me with a scared expression.

"I will go with you." He smiled and hugged me. I stiffen then relaxed when I realized he was crying. "It's going to be okay Hans; we'll get your brother back. But I want your help on making Lily pay for what she done." After our conversation we walked back into class. I couldn't wait for the day to end so I could go see Anna. As soon as the bell rang I tore out of my classroom and to my car.

As soon as entered the hospital I signed in and raced off to Anna's room. I walked in and saw that Dr. Marshall was there but what got me very happy was Anna was sitting up talking to him. "Anna," I said happy. She looked at me and her face broke into a grin.

"Elsa," she tried sit up farther but I pushed her down gently.

"You need to rest Anna," I said sitting down next to her.

She glared at me and muttered under her breath, "I have been resting." I snorted at her causing her to roll her eyes. "I have been since I woke up."

"Yeah, sure you have," I said sarcastically making the doctor laughed and earning a pout from Anna. She muttered something under her breath about me. I raised an eyebrow at her, making her blush.

"When can I leave Dr. Marshall?" Anna asked.

"I want to run some test first Anna then you may leave in another day or two." She nodded and he got up and left leaving her and me.

I gently kissed her. She responded and I pulled back before things got too heated. She looked at me in disappointed with a pout. "I don't want you to hurt your wrist anymore then what is hurting Anna, besides I need to talk to you." She nodded and leaned back on the bed and watched me.

I took a deep breath and told her. I told her what Hans told me and I watched as her face went from pain to anger to hate and to sadness.

"So he did this so he could get money to support him and his brother. Lily paid him so you would go back to her but that didn't work but you are going to help him by going to the police with him to tell the truth," Anna said looking me in the eye. I nodded and she sighed.

"I mean I can kind of understand why he did it but still it wasn't right," she said looking out the window as the sun started to set. "When are you both going to the police?"

"Tomorrow, he wants to tell them everything tomorrow and he said he will tell them the truth. Even if he thinks he will go to jail," I answered her. She nodded and turned and looked at me.

"I want to be there as well."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Anna POV

"Are you sure about this Anna?" Elsa asked again. Dr. Marshall said that I was okay and sent me on my way. It was late in the afternoon close to evening and Elsa and I were waiting for Hans to show up to the police station. She didn't want me to go to school tomorrow but I said I was going. After a few more minutes we saw him walk up.

_Damn he looks like shit,_ I thought. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his eyes tired and bloodshot from the lack of sleep. His face had bruises everywhere and he had a black eyes as well as a split lip. I turned and looked at Elsa who in turned looked satisfied and slightly guilty.

"I don't really regret it," she whispered into my ear her arms hugging me against her body. I leaned up and gave her a kiss and muttered thank you. She chuckled and leaned down and kissed me again until we heard Hans clear his throat.

"I know you hate me Anna for what I have done to you for the past years but I just want to let you know that I'm truly sorry," Hans said looking me in the eyes before looking away shifting nervously from foot to foot.

I didn't say anything but turned and walked into the police station. As soon as we walked in head turned before a tall guy turned to look at us. "Well look who t it is everyone, it's Hans Isles. Wonder what he done this time." Everyone laughed then and Elsa and I turned to look at Hans. He was looking at the ground shame in his eyes and it showed on his face.

As much as I hated him I could finally see why he didn't come to the police when his brother was kidnapped. They wouldn't have believed him and even if they did they wouldn't have helped him.

"I came here to make a confession and I need your help," he said quietly. The guy looked at him before laughing.

"What did you fuck up now? Well I mean besides your life," he said laughing. I could see how vulnerable Hans was so without thinking, of course, I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

The officer stopped laughing and looked at me in shock. "He has a confession to make and needs your help. Either you help him or I'll your boss that you weren't helping someone who needed your help," I said poking him in the chest. He stepped back and nodded before saying to follow him.

"My name is Officer Luke, now Hans you said you had to make a confession. Can you tell me what it is?" Luke said. Hans told him everything. Luke blinked in surprise before writing everything down. He had another officer come in as well so they both worked together. By the time we were finished and Hans broke down crying it was pushing close to eight o'clock.

We said goodbye to Hans and Elsa drove home. I would have gone home to get some clothes but Elsa wouldn't let me. As soon as we entered her home Olaf attacked me in a hug just as Mr. and Mrs. Winter came to greet us. Mrs. Winter hugged me as well while Mr. Winter just smiled.

"Is it okay if Anna stays with us till school is over with?" Elsa asked.

Before they could answer I broke in. "What she means is it okay if I stay until I get my own place? I mean that is just in a few more months till I turn eighteen then I'll be out of the custody of my parents."

"Of course Anna, what you went through no kid should go through. You can stay as long as you need to," Mrs. Winter said smiling at me. I smiled back.

Elsa grabbed my hand and led me up to her room. "You'll stay in my room. I can sleep on the floor, you'll take my bed and no arguing," she said giving me a look that cut off my argument.

"Fine but you'll sleeping with me," Elsa raised an eyebrow a smirk on her face, "not like that! Is that the only thing on your mind?"

"No!" Elsa said quickly a blush coming on to her face. I laughed before feeling my back hit her bed. I looked at her in shock.

"Did you just push me?"

"Yes I did and," she hopped onto the bed crawling over to me so I was underneath her, "what are you going to do about it?" she said before tickling me. I laughed as I tried to escape her but couldn't with her being stronger. After a few more minutes I couldn't breathe that well from laughing so hard Elsa just laid across me trapping my legs under hers.

"Really Elsa? You're just going to lay on me?" I asked still trying to catch my breath.

"Yes, I'm conformable and I don't want to move," she muttered into my neck as she nipped at it slightly. I tried to push her off of me which earned me a harder bite.

I yelped and tried to push her off only to be bite again. "Will you stop biting me?" I complained.

She looked up at me a smirk on her face. "I will when you stop trying to shove me off of you. You and I both know who is stronger so don't bother trying."

I huffed and muttered under my breath, "You're unbelievable," which earned me another bite on my neck again. I went to glare at her only to realize how close her face was to me. I could see her freckles and count them easily. I gulped seeing that her eyes had turned dark and licked my lips. Her eyes followed the movement, darkening even more.

Elsa leaned forward slightly claiming my lips. I kissed her back hard deepening the kiss. She licked my lips and I opened my mouth letting her in. We fought for dominance before I gave up knowing Elsa would win. We broke away and Elsa moved her lips up behind my ear causing me gasped. I moaned as she sucked on the sensitive spot making her growl as I grabbed her hair.

She nipped my neck again. "Now what did I do?" I said complaining.

She looked up at me, a wolfish grin on her face. "Nothing, I just wanted to do that." I glared at her which was hard because her face was super close to mine. She then rolled off of me and stood up holding out her hand to me. I took it and she pulled me up and we walked down stairs for dinner.

Her parents had set out steak with rice and corn. I sat down in between Olaf and Elsa. I felt awkward just like the first time I had came here. I felt a hand on my knee and I jumped slightly to see it was Elsa's.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. I nodded and finished eating before excusing myself to Elsa room. I sat down on her bed playing with my phone. I didn't know what to do. I felt awkward being here but I couldn't go to Kristoff with his huge family. And Sven family was big as well with having five younger siblings.

I sat leaning my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I don't know how long I sat there before I heard the door open. I still didn't open them and I felt Elsa sit down next to me. I knew it was her because I could smell vanilla and mint.

"Anna, are you okay?" I nodded and I heard her sigh before she grabbed my head. I opened my eyes and look into her eyes.

"I'm fine Elsa," I said lying. I wasn't alright. I felt sick and I knew I shouldn't be here. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight but I'll be leaving tomorrow to fine my own place."

Her eyes showed anger and once again I was on my back with her leaning over me. "I know you are lying so stop. Something is wrong and I won't let you up till you tell me what is wrong," she growled at me.

"Fine, I'm not alright. I feel sick and I shouldn't be here. I should be out trying to get my own place," I said bitterly.

She sighed but still didn't let me up. "You can stay here as long as you need to Anna," then she felt my forehead, "you're not warm." Elsa looked at me concerned.

"I'll be fine Elsa. I- I love you Elsa," I whispered the last part nervously. She looked at me in shock and I then looked away embarrassed.

Elsa grasped my chin and forced me to look at her. "Good thing then because I love you too." She rolled off of me and pulled me up against her kissing me sweetly. I felt my eyes staring to close and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

Elsa POV

I heard Anna breathing slow to a deep slow pace and I shifted away slightly. I kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight to her. I snuck out of my room and closed the door quietly only to turn and see my parents standing there.

My father spoke first. "Do you really love her?"

I took a breath. "Yes I do."

"Tell her I want to speak to her tomorrow morning please," with that he turned and walked to his room.

I looked at my mom confused. "That is only between her and him honey. If Anna wants to tell you she will." I nodded and walked into my room to see Anna curled up into a tight ball. I smiled and got ready changing into an old T-shirt and shorts. I placed a pillow and blanket on the floor but before I could lie down I felt a hand grab my arm.

I looked at Anna who eyes were half close. "Sleep with me please," she asked sleepily I nodded and she moved over and I climbed in next to her. Anna curled up into my side and muttered goodnight. I smiled at her and whispered goodnight back before closing my eyes.

I woke to someone sleeping on top of me. I bolted up shoving the person on to the floor. I heard the person say 'ouch' before I peeked over to see a very pissed off Anna. Her face was pissed but I laughed at her bed hair. It stuck out everywhere like a porcupine.

"You have terrible bed hair," I said laughing.

"Yes I know and my butt hurts now, thanks," she grumbled standing up rubbing her ass. I held back my thought. I knew what I was going to say but I knew Anna was going to be embarrasses.

"Come on we need to get ready for school. You can borrow my stuff," I said grabbing some clothes and throwing them to her. She blushed seeing my clothes and looked up only to have a towel thrown to her face.

"You can shower after me," I said walking out before turning back to her with a smirk, "Unless you want to join me?" I laughed seeing her blush come back full force as she shook her head back and forth quickly. I decided to tease her some more, "Are you sure? There is plenty of room," her blushed increased.

"N-No, I-I'll shower after you," she stuttered out.

"Fine that's your choice but just think about what your missing," with that I walked out hearing Anna stutter something.

After I showered and changed into dark gray skinny jeans and a light blue and black flannel shirt, I saw Anna sitting on my bed. She looked up before turning red again as she walked past me to where I had pointed out my bathroom.

I finished doing my braid just as she came back in wearing a green shirt that was slightly too big on her and a pair of jeans. I couldn't help but eye her. _I like seeing her in my clothes; _I thought still looking at her.

"You ready for today?" I asked. She nodded and took a deep breath.

I'm ready."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the songs in this chapter.**

Chapter 12

Elsa POV

I held Anna's hand as we walked into Arendelle High. Everyone in the hallway turned and watched us. One of the girls that Id didn't like whispered something to another before pointing at Anna laughing. I held back a growl. She started walking over to us with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Elsa," she said with a flirty voice trailing a finger up my stomach. I snatched her wrist and glare at her.

"Don't touch me Zoey," I growled at the brunette. Her brown eyes widened in mock surprise.

"All come on, lets have a little fun, if you know what I mean," she said with a wink. I shuttered with disgusted and walked back a step.

"How about no, I have a girlfriend." Zoey looked over to where Anna was standing next to me unsure what to do. I could tell she wanted to tell Zoey off but feared getting abused.

"Her? Please Elsa you could do _so _much better then," she looked Anna up and down with disgust, "_that._"

Now she crossed a line. You can insult b=me all you want but insulting my girlfriend, that's it. "You can insult me but you just crossed a line. You have no fucking idea why I love her do you?" I said to her.

Zoey and everyone else looked at me in shock. "Y-you love her?" she shrieked. "But why? What does she have that I don't? I have money, good looks and charm? She has_ nothing, _Zoey spat at me. I walked up to her getting in her face.

I could see fear flicker across it. "Yes I love her. She has really friends, not fake ones that you pay to like you," her face turned red with anger, "she is kind, sweet and caring. She would do anything to keep her friends safe."

"Also she would even help someone that mean rude and bullied her in the past. No matter what they done to her or what I have done to her," a new voice said. We turned to see Hans walking towards us, his eyes focused on Zoey.

Zoey gulped. She could deal with Elsa, even though Elsa could take her any day, but Hans was a different story. He wasn't afraid of anyone else in the school he and the look he was giving her sent fear racing though her. I smirked seeing her small about of fear.

"Fine," Zoey huffed and walked away with her friends. Anna and I turned to Hans who in turned looked nervous.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Anna asked from beside me.

"Yes I did. You help me even thought I been nothing but cruel to you. You were willing not to have me arrested when you heard my confession." I turned to Anna an eyebrow raised.

"When did you two talk? If I'm correct I was with you the whole day Anna." She looked nervous before showing me her phone. I saw she had texted him at night after I fell asleep. I looked at her again and she blushed looking nervous.

I wrapped my arms around her waist before leaning down and whispered in her ear, "Its fine Anna. I just wished you would have told me." She muttered sorry before taking my hand pulling me to class.

We walked in and sat down before I remembered something. "What did my dad say to you this morning?"

"Nothing really, just said I'm always welcome to stay as long as I need to," she said with a shrug.

We talked about our music project before I said I wanted to change the song. She frowned but nodded. I told her the song and she smiled saying she knew the song by heart already. We took notes and before I knew it was time for music.

He came in before clearing his throat making everyone stop talking and turned to look at him. "Don't forget everyone, next week you will be performing your song in front of the class."

We practiced a couple for times before we got it down. Anna then walked up to Mr. Oaken and he nodded and she grinned. "What was that about?" I asked her.

"I asked him is it okay if you performed tonight with me at the Ice Flame." I looked at her in shock before grinning.

"Yeah, I would like to do that."

She grinned happily before taking out a book. I looked at and saw it had a guitar on it. "What are you reading?" I asked.

"I'm not reading it. I'm looking at the different guitars. I been saving money so I could get one, but the one I want cost so much money," she said showing the one she wanted to me.

It was a forest green guitar with black outlining it. I grin to myself when I realized something. "You don't need to worry about buying it," she turned to me confused, "I'll build on for you."

"No you don't have to do that Elsa," she tried to argue but I wouldn't let her.

"I want to Anna. Beside I owe you for everything I done to you." She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back. After school we met up at my car and I drove to the Ice Flame.

We walked in and Anna threw something at me. I looked at it to see it was a song book. "Pick put the songs you know by heart and we'll practice them together," Anna said before going to the back with me to change. She walked in to a room and when she came back out my jaw dropped.

She came back out in tight jeans and a tight tank top that showed off her curves without looking slutty. I growled then making her look at me in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

I pointed at her. "What the hell are you wearing that?" she blinked at me before smirking after a moment.

"Oh my gosh! You are jealous!" she said laughing. I glared at her before shoving her backwards pinning her to the wall.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now do you?" I growled into her ear. She shivered before leaning up and kissing me. I kissed her back before moving my lips down to her neck. I sucked hard on the spot where her neck and collar bone met. I pulled make happy to see a dark bruise starting to form.

"Now everyone knows you're mine."

Anna rolled her eyes before kissing me again wrapping her arms around my neck. "I didn't realized how possessive you are," I looked at her but she kissed me again, "but I like it," she said against my lips. I hummed in response when the door opened and Daniel walked in.

"Oh um, sorry to interrupted but Anna, Mr. Oaken needs to know what songs we will be performing."

We both blushed and walked out to see Sarah and Mike were talking to Mr. Oaken. They looked at us and Mr. Oaken raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see you two return. I hope Daniel didn't interrupt something," he said with a smirk.

Both of us blush again. "We were doing anything," I said trying to deny what happen.

"Anna it's kind of hard to deny something when you have a dark hickey on your neck," Mike said with a laugh. We both blushed even darker making everyone laugh.

"Hey as long as you two don't have sex make there I'm find with it," Mr. Oaken said with a chuckle.

I helped Anna get ready for tonight and before I knew it, it was time to perform.

Anna walked up on stage and everyone cheered. "Good evening everyone. I hope you all are ready for tonight because we have a special guest tonight. Everyone give it up for my girlfriend Elsa Winter!" I walked up on stage as a song started playing.

"This song Unconditionally by Katy Perry," I said before starting to sing.

'Oh no, did I get too close?

Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?

All your insecurities

All the dirty laundry

Never made me blink one time

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me

Don't need apologies

Know that you are worthy

I'll take your bad days with your good

Walk through the storm I would

I do it all because I love you, I love you

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

There is no fear now

Let go and just be free

I will love you unconditionally

So open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart and just let it begin

Open up your heart

Acceptance is the key to be

To be truly free

Will you do the same for me?

Unconditional, unconditionally

I will love you unconditionally

And there is no fear now

Let go and just be free

'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)

I will love you (unconditionally)

I will love you

I will love you unconditionally'

When I finished everyone cheered and I couldn't help but smile at Anna who just grinned at me.

"Now this one is called Dance by Paramlee," Anna said as I walked off the stage for the song. As Anna started playing some girls got in front of the stage.

'My truck bed, cargo light, is her spotlight in and out of the week. Just cranked the radio, slide the rear bags and let her go. Oh, I think it's in her jeans, born a red line on a virgin green cause when she's feeling that beat, oh she's gonna.'

'Dance, dance, dance all night to the music. Move, move, yeah, every move she's making me lose it. All the girl wants to do is groove and what her momma gave her, she's gonna use it every time that she gets the chance. Yeah, she's gonna dance, dance, dance.'

My jaw dropped as they started dancing to the song. They were good to. They were able to keep to the beat of the song with no problem.

'First thing, slow it down, make a little room, drop the tailgate down. She don't mind putting on a show. When nobody ain't around, nobody's gonna know. Oh and that lace high flot, fireflies shining for a disco ball. DJ keep spinning those songs, cause she's gonna.'

'Dance, dance, dance all night to the music. Move, move, yeah, every move she's making me lose it. All the girl wants to do is groove and what her momma gave her, she's gonna use it every time that she gets the chance. Yeah, she's gonna dance, dance, dance. Yeah, she's gonna dance, dance, dance.'

'My truck bed, cargo light, is her spotlight in and out of the week. Just cranked the radio and she's gonna..'

'Dance, dance, dance all night to the music. Move, move, yeah, every move she's making me lose it. All the girl wants to do is groove and what her momma gave her, she's gonna use it every time that she gets the chance. Yeah, she's gonna dance, dance, dance.'

We then did a duet together by Rascal Flatts called Bless the Broken Road and everyone had us kiss then. By the time we left it was passed midnight. We entered my house laughing only to be greeted by my parents.

"Where have you been you two? It is one the morning," my dad said looked annoyed.

"Sorry sir. Its my fault. I had to work tonight and Elsa went with me," Anna said looking guilty.

"Where do you work Anna?" my mom asked.

"I work at the Ice Flame club. Mr. Oaken owns it and gave me a job in my freshmen year. I get good pay and been saving up for college," Anna said still looking guilty. I wrapped an arm around her and looked at my parents waiting for them to yell at us.

"Next time Elsa, tell us if you're going to be out this late. Now bed, both of you. You need to be ready for school tomorrow," my dad said before walking up stairs with my mom. We walked up behind them changed into our night clothes then hopped into bed. We fell asleep right away, my last thought was about Anna.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anna POV

I woke next to Elsa only to see she was awake watching me with a small smile on her face. "Morning," I said.

"Morning," she said softly still smiling. I sat up and turned to her.

"How long were you watching me and why were you watching me?" I asked with a small grin myself.

She shrugged in response. "I'm not sure how long. You just look so peaceful when you sleep, like nothing bad has ever happened," she whispered and stroked my face. I couldn't help but lean into her touch. She ran a thumb over my cheek and I whimpered at the light touch.

"I love you Elsa," I whispered. She smiled at me and kissed me. It was gently yet still filled with love. She pulled back, her lips barley brushing mine but not in a teasing way.

"I love you too Anna."

I smiled at her before getting out of bed to shower. "Do you want to join me?" I teased her then I realized my mistake. She smirked and I thought to myself, _why did I say that?_

"Actually I do," she said with a smirk as she climbed out of bed and started to peel off her shirt. I blushed but couldn't move as I watched her undress right in front of me. Before she could finish I manage to tear myself away from her body grabbed some clothes and run to the shower. My body was hot and my breathing was shallow as I tried to get the image of my girlfriend's body out of my head.

_Who the hell am I kidding? That image is never leaving my memory, _I thought as I made the water as cold as I could get it to be. I stepped in letting the cold water run over my burning body. After standing in the cold, for who knows how long, I got out and dried off. After putting on a long sleeve black shirt, again slightly big on me, and blue jeans I walked out of the bathroom to see Elsa was standing there a smirk on her face. I kept my eyes on her face so I didn't let my eyes wonder.

"Are you going to move so I can shower?" Elsa asked with a smirk still on her face. I moved out of the way and started to walk away when I felt Elsa grab me from behind.

"What's the matter Anna?" she whispered in my ear hotly. I tried to answer but it was hard with me being pressed up against her. _Why does my girlfriend have to be so hot? _I thought as I tried not to let some thoughts enter my mind. She laughed and I realized I said my thought out loud making me blush.

"I wasn't supposed to say that out loud," I muttered making her laugh even harder.

"Go back to my room, I'll be out in a few minutes," Elsa said letting me go. I took off to her room still red from what I said. After a few minutes she came back into her room wearing a short sleeve shirt and jean shorts that showed off her legs. I glared at her making her look at me confused? "What did I do?" she asked.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" I mumbled under my breath making her laugh.

"You're beautiful too Anna," she said sitting down next to me. I snorted at that making her turn to face me. "You are Anna, why can't you see that?" she whispered picking up my chin to make me look at her.

I shrugged making her sigh. "I love you Anna and I think you are the most beautiful girl in the world." I smiled at her and titled my head up and kissed her. After we broke away from the kiss she took my head and led me down stairs. After eating breakfast Elsa drove us to school and I sighed softly.

By the time school ended and soccer practice I was tired and just want to sleep. I followed Elsa back to her car and hopped into the seat ready to sleep. Elsa started driving and I didn't know where we were going before I realized we were going to my old home. I sat up quickly no longer tired. "Elsa, why are we going to my old home?" I asked.

"Well as much as I like you in my clothes, I thought you would like to get some of your things. Is that okay?" she asked turning to face me.

"Yeah but I just afraid my parents will be home," I said nervously.

She took my hand. "I won't let anyone hurt you Anna," she said smiling at me but frowned when I shook my head.

"You're not coming in with me," she went to argue with me but I beat her to it, "I said no and that's finally." She glared at me, hand tightened on the steering wheel.

"I don't want you to go on your own. What if something happens?" she whispered looking scared.

I took her hand and smiled at her. "I'll be fine Elsa, Trust me please." She nodded and stopped a couple of blocks away. I hopped out and quickly moved to my parents' house. I climbed a tree to open my window. Once I was inside I snuck down stairs to see that my parents were passed out on the sofa from being drunk. I walked back up and locked the door. I grabbed a bag and started packing. I packed clothes, books, and CDs when I heard my door trying to be open.

"I know you're in there bitch so open the door before I break it down!" my father shouted through the door. Quickly I finished packing and was about to step out of the window when the door swung open showing my very pissed off father. "Get back her you bitch!" he shouted and lunged for me. I jumped out the window but missed the tree branch I was aiming for causing me landing on my feet hard. I yelped in pain and took off running as fast as I could go, my left foot killing me. I looked behind me to see my father was trying to chase me and I sped up and was glad to see Elsa's car come into view.

She looked up from her phone as I entered. "Go, go, go!" I shouted and she stepped on it passing my father who tried to chase us on foot. We tore out of my neighborhood and out to the main road causing a lot of surprise cars to stop. We got to Elsa's house quickly and rushed in side and locked the door. We walked/ran up to her room and when I fell against her bed she fell right next to me.

"What was that about Anna?" she asked turning her head to look at me. I looked down trying to make up an excuse when my leg started to hurt like hell. I let out a scream of pain causing Elsa to bolt up and turn to me.

"M-my f-foot," I manage to say through the pain. She looked at me with question eyes and I nodded bracing myself for the pain. She took off my shoe as gently as possible and winced seeing it was swelling up and starting to bruise.

"Come on, sit up. I'm taking you to the hospital," Elsa said. I started to sit up and gently put my good foot on the ground. I then put my bad foot down and shirked in pain before fainting. When I woke up I was in the waiting room with Elsa, my foot up and I was leaning against her as she gently stroke my hair.

"What happen," I asked shifting to look at her.

"You fainted when you put your bad foot down. The doctor is going to see us in a few," she said, her blue eyes searching mine. I knew what she was looking for.

"I jumped out of my room to escape my father," I said and the hand that was stroking my hair stopped.

"He almost caught you? I told you it was a bad idea to go by yourself; I should have gone with you," she muttered hands clenching into fists. I leaned up and kissed her, hoping to calm her down.

"Elsa it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who told you to stay in the car. I was the one who jumped and missed the tree. It's not your fault." She looked at me and nodded just as Dr. Marshall came out .

"You two again? What happen?" he asked as Elsa helped me into a waiting room. He took an x-ray of my foot and showed that it was sprain and showed heal in a few days. After wrapping my foot and giving me crutches we were on our way.

Elsa drove us back home to see a car waiting in her driveway. I saw Hans was waiting for us in the driveway looking ever happy.

"You never guess what guys. The police found my brother and took Lily and Rob under arrest for kidnapping and attempted of murder," he said excitably. I smiled and hugged him and he hugged me back. "Do you guys want to meet him tomorrow? After school you guys want to come to my house to see him?" Hans asked.

Elsa and I nodded and he then drove away leaving me and Elsa standing there. "You coming? I have something to tell you," Elsa said a gleam in her eyes. I looked at her and followed her into her house only to see her parents and Olaf standing there happy.

"What's going on?"

Mrs. Winter came over to me smiling and led me to the living room. Everyone followed and Elsa sat down next to me smiling. "Well since you won't be living with your parents and you want to go to college we have decided to pay for you to go to college."

I blinked before breaking out in a smile. "Thank you so much. You didn't have to do it but thank you anyway," I said hugging them. They hugged me back before Elsa grabbed me and lead me up to her room. She shoved some clothes into my hands

I looked at her confused before she told me to shower and get change. I just nodded and did what she told me to do. When I came out I was wearing black dress pants and a green dress shirt and saw Elsa had showered and changed into black dress pants and ice blue dress shirt.

"So why did I have to change?" I sked as she did her hair. She turned to me with a smile.

"Because I'm taking you on a date."

**Next up Anna's and Elsa's date and them meeting Hans brother and finding out how the police found him.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14. Like to thank everyone who favorited, followed or review. **

Chapter 14

Anna POV

I sat next to Elsa in the passage seat of her car as she drove into the city. She pulled up to a fancy restaurant (but it wasn't too fancy) and helped me out of her car before leading me inside. The guy at the front looked up and I could see he was wearing a suit. "Reservation for two, under the name Winter," Elsa said. The man looked before finding her name and led us over to a table which was set out nicely. I looked at Elsa who just smiled at me before helping me sit do to the crutches.

After ordering dinner we just sat and talked till dinner was served. I learned more about my girlfriend and was amazed by what she told me. She could speak two other languages which were French and Norwegian. She had learned after going to Paris, France this winter and during the summer she was going to the beach for a week then to Norway for part of the summer and was able to ring someone with her. Elsa could speak Norwegian because of her grandfather Norway and he had wanted to teach her so he did. I look at her and I waited for her to continue.

"I was thinking of bringing Ariel or maybe someone else what do you think?" Elsa asked looking me in the eye. I looked down so she wouldn't see the disappointment in my eyes.

"Yeah, you should bring Ariel, she is your best friend," I said proud I was able to keep my voice steady so she couldn't tell I was disappointed, not looking at her. I heard giggling and then full out laughing. I looked up to see Elsa covering her mouth trying to stiffly her laughter. I looked down, feeling my face heat up. I could feel my eyes starting to sting and I could feel the tears building up but I fought them down.

_Why is she laughing at me? Of course she wouldn't want to bring me, we only been dating for two weeks. Why wouldn't she want to bring her best friend? _I thought. I felt her hand grab my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"Anna, do you honestly think that since I'm going to Paris, the city of love, I wouldn't want to bring my amazing beautiful girlfriend?" I felt my face burn as I realized that I was being stupid. "So you want to come with me?" she asked smiling.

"Yes, I would love to go with you," I answered smiling at her. Elsa grin widened even farther and she leaned over the table and gently kissed me. I kissed her back and was disappointed when she moved away.

"Trust me if I don't stop right now the manger won't be too happy if I continued kissing you right now," she said and muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear. After dinner she drove us to a movie theater and we both picked a movie we both liked. Some point in the movie Elsa had wrapped her arm around me and my head was under her chin as I snuggled up against her.

After the movie she drove us back to her place and we changed and I collapsed on her bed tired. When I woke up it was close to nine and got up and showered. When I came back in her room after changing I came back in sing a song that I like as I did my hair.

'Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper'

I finished as I felt arms snake around my waist. I tilted my head up to see Elsa standing behind me her eyes slightly dark and her hair slightly messy from sleep.

"Good song. What is it called?" she mumbled into my neck as she closed her eyes.

"Skyscraper by Demi Loavto. I'm surprise you don't know it, I mean it is pop and you like pop music even though I'm starting to make you like country music," I said with a small laugh.

I got a grunt from her in response. "We'll that means I need to get you to like pop music than. It is only fair," she grumbled. I laughed and I could feel her smile against my neck before she moved away. "I'm going to go shower, then will go to school." I nodded as she walked into her bathroom to shower.

I turned on her radio and listen to some of the music but didn't like any of it except for She will be Loved by Maroon 5. She came back out and we headed out to school after eating breakfast. As we walked into the school I saw Sven and Kistoff arguing. I couldn't hear what they were arguing about till we came up to them.

"How do you know Kirstoff? Maybe Hans really did change and he was just trying to raise his brother and was desperate," Sven shouted making a few heads turn in their directions.

Elsa and I looked at each other and walked over to them, still arguing with each other. "What's wrong you guys?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Kristoff, thinks that Hans is just lying to hurt you. I don't believe Hans would hurt you again. I saw him this morning with his brother walking around the area," Sven said shooting a glare at the tall blonde.

Kristoff in turned looked pissed. "How do you know he wasn't acting and plans on hurting Anna when he gets the chance? What made him change from being a totally bastard to being nice? Just because he got his brother back? I think he wants something." I sighed softly and looked up at Kristoff.

"Hans has changed, he did what he did so he could get his brother back and he did now thanks to the police. Hans really never wanted to hurt me but was forced into it by money issues then by my father taking his brother," I said to Kristoff making him frown but he didn't say anything.

Elsa and I walked to class hand-in-hand making some people turned to look at us and smile. Classes went by quickly, which was nice, and then we met Hans outside after school. He was waiting by his car talking to someone on his phone.

When he saw us come up he smiled and said goodbye to whoever he was talking to. "You two ready to go and meet my brother?" We nodded and got into the car and followed him to his apartment.

Hans POV

As soon as I got to the apartment building I got out and waited for Elsa and Anna. As soon as they got to me I led them inside to my apartment. I saw my brother siting with the babysitter, Gerda, as she read to him. They both looked up and Cody broken into a giant smile.

"Hans," he cried out and ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I was going to pay Gerda but she told me not to worry about it and left. I turned my attention back to my brother and smiled as he was taller and more muscular than me but I didn't care, he was my brother and I would do anything for him. "Who are these people?" he asked looking at Elsa and Anna curiously.

Anna smiled and held out a hand to him. "Hi I'm Anna," she said kindly smiling at him. Cody looked at me and I nodded so he took her hand before turning to Elsa.

She smiled as well and shook his hand as well. "So you must be Cody, Hans told us a lot about you," she said still smiling at him.

"Hey, Cody is it okay if we talk for a little with Anna and Elsa? They want to know how the police found you and they want to get to know you more, is that okay?" I asked not wanting to upset him. He looked slightly upset but then smiled and said okay. We walked to the sofa and I sat next to Cody while Elsa and Anna sat next to each other on a big chair I had.

"So you both want to know how Cody was found," they both nodded, "well to start off, they took your parents and Lily into the police station to question them. During that time the police searched both homes and found a secret basement in your home Anna. Well after searching and finding nothing they heard something upstairs. So the police went up and opened a door to see Cody was tied up to a chair crying. As you could see he was beaten so he has bruises and cuts on his body and face." Elsa and Anna both looked at me in shock like they couldn't believe someone would do this to someone.

Anna smiled at Cody sadly. "I know what it is like to be beaten Cody," she said grimly. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her confused.

"Really? Why would someone do that to you? You're so nice and sweet!" he exclaim angry. Ana just smiled sadly at him again.

"Someone people do that to others for no reason or because they are different. What is your favorite color?" Anna asked changing the topic.

So that's what happen. We all got to know each other better and Cody made me promise to bring Elsa and Anna over again to visit. After they left I cooked dinner for me and Cody and I just sat with him as we watched TV. _Everything is right in the world once more, _I thought feeling at peace once again. I had my brother back and two people who are now becoming my friends to support me no matter what now. Life was good for me.

**I don't own the song Skyscraper by Demi Loavto. I was going to end this story in like two more chapters but I would like to see how many people would like me to write about there time after the music project.**

**If you want me to continue writing this story after the music project pm me or review saying yes. If not then just say no. Thanks you'll who been reading this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the last chapter to Help and the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who read, review favorited and followed. **

Elsa POV

I woke up and turned over to see Anna was curled up into a ball muttering something under breath as she curled up tighter whimpering slightly. I quickly realized she was having a nightmare for the first time since she moved in with me. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her hoping she woke up. She started trying out softly begging someone to stop and I managed to move out of the way as she kicked out at me.

I moved near her head shaking her shoulder harder now. "Anna wake up, it's just a nightmare. Wake up!" I yelled whispered shaking her till her eyes opened, teal eyes wide flickering back and force looking for an escape before trying to get away from me. I grabbed her wrist hummed softly while gently rubbing her back till she calmed down enough to look at me embarrassed by what happened.

"Sorry," she whispered without looking at me tears in her eyes. I cupped her chin and lifted her head to look at me and I smiled at her before leaning in giving her a tender kiss. I wiped a tear that had escape her eye before pulling her into a hug.

"You don't need to say sorry," I whispered in her ear, "it's not your fault you had a nightmare. This your first one since you started living here?" I asked feeling guilty if she had more before and I didn't know.

"Yes this is the first one I had. I don't know what triggered it but I was back home with my parents standing over me calling me worthless and saying how no one could every love someone like me," she whispered sadly.

"That isn't true because I love you and my parents like you as well. Kristoff and Sven also love you as well. Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked hoping to cheer her up. She nodded before walking over to where I kept all of my movies and pulled out one that I haven't seen in a while. I nodded and put the movie in and we sat on my bed watching it.

Three-fourths of the way through the movie Anna feel asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. I watched the rest of the movie and smiled as I had a thought pass through my head. I grabbed my phone without waking Anna up and texted Mike.

**Elsa: Hey Mike, do you think you could ask you dad to help me with something?**

**Mike: Sure what is it?**

**Elsa: Could you ask him if I could use the roof of the school for something and I would need your, Sarah's and Daniel's help as well.**

**Mike: Sure tell me what you need to be done.**

Grinning I told him and he said he would get back to me as soon as he could. I smiled down to Anna hoping she would like my surprise for her.

I closed my eyes and when I woke up again I saw Olaf was standing by my bed. "Hey, mom told me to tell you that she and dad are going to take me out for the day. She also said you guys can do whatever you want as long as you're back by midnight," he whispered.

I nodded and felt Anna snuggled more into my side. I watched as he left closing the door as quietly as he could before I glanced at the clock to see it read eight in the morning so I decide to just to lay there, not feeling tired anymore.

I started thinking about what I wanted to do with Anna today. I thought about swimming but I didn't know if Anna felt conformable to swim.

_We could go to the boardwalk and to the beach for the day, maybe she would like that, _I thought as I watched my girlfriend sleep. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and I brushed back a piece of hair that feel in front of her eyes. I rubbed my thumb over her cheek bone and she leaned into my touch.

Her sleeves lifted a little and I could see the scars on her wrist. The two that stood out were the ones on both of her wrist the day she tried to kill herself. Sighing softly I traced them causing her to move slightly in her sleep.

I got out of bed and covered her with the blanket before going to shower. When I finished I dressed in a blue tank top with gray jeans shorts and saw Anna was waking up rubbing her eyes with a sleepy expression on her face.

"Good morning, you could have slept in," I said putting my hair in my braid.

"Good morning and I know but after you left I couldn't fall back to sleep," she said groggily. I laughed lightly as she got up, almost falling to the floor. She gave me a look that made me stop laughing quickly and look away. I wasn't afraid of her but that death glare she just gave me sent shivers down my spine. I watched as she stumbled out of my room to the bathroom to shower so I walked down stairs to cook breakfast.

After about twenty minutes she came down stairs as I finished cooking breakfast. "Hope you like pancakes," I said without turning around.

"Yes I like pancakes. I didn't know you can cook, how come you never told me?" she asked arms snaking around my waist pulling me into her.

"You never asked. If you could let me go I will sever us breakfast before I take you out for a fun day," I answered.

She muttered okay and let me go while I put the pancakes on a plate before bringing them to the table. She grabbed forks, cups and plates while I looked for butter syrup and something to drink to have with our breakfast.

"Thanks for cooking Elsa," she said brushing her hair back a little. I nudge over the plate hoping she would like these that I made for her. She looked at me and took one and took a bit out of it. I watched as her face lit up with pure joy before she took another bite and another. "Chocolate chip pancakes! You're the best Elsa!" she said excitedly through a mouthful. I laughed as I watched her take another one from the plate.

I took some myself and soon we were eating in silence as well as cleaning up. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute before answering. "I haven't been to the boardwalk and the beach for a while, could we go there?" she asked shyly.

I nodded and as soon as we finished I grabbed my keys and I drove us to the beach. As soon as we got there she pulled us to the nearest game. After playing a few games and going on rides for a few hours we walked out onto the beach and I watched as Anna face lit up at the feeling of the warm sand as we walked down to the ocean. We walked down the beach before going back to the boardwalk to eat and I asked for a table on the roof facing the ocean.

After ordering I looked at Anna with a smile as she watched the sun set over the water making it change to different purples, blues and gold. "Did you have fun today?" I asked hoping she did.

"Yes I did, thank you for taking me here. I haven't been since I was a kid," Anna said as she continued to watch the sunset. After dinner we walked back to my car and I knew I wanted to take her somewhere first.

I pulled off to the side of the road that lead to the cliff. We got out and I lead her to the cliff before sitting down with our shoes off letting our feet dangle over the edge the water crashing against the water spraying our feet slightly.

After a few hours of just sitting there, talking, just watching the moon light turn the water into a slivery color. When we got back to my home I had to carry Anna in due to her falling asleep. I gently carried her up to my bed and laid her down on my bed before changing and laying down next to her falling asleep right away.

Anna POV

I woke to the sound of an alarm and Elsa arm wrapped around me tightly. I managed to get out of her death grip on me so I could get ready for school. After Elsa came down we headed to school early because she said she need to do something. When I asked her what it was she just smiled and said it was nothing.

I just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing important. Before I knew it was time for lunch and Mr. Oaken told us to be ready for tomorrow to present our song. I started walking to lunch when Elsa grabbed my hand and lead me the other way.

"Hey Elsa not that I don't like spending time with you alone, because I do, but where are we going?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you on the roof," was all she said before she dragged me up. I grunted slightly as I banged my knee on a wall but that didn't stop her. When we got to the top she opened the door to the roof with a smile. I looked out to see that she had set up speakers and there was a table out with pizza set out in the middle.

I turned to her eyebrow raised in a question manner as she pulled out a rose from her jacket she wore. She blushed and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" I said sweetly causing her blush to deepen.

"I said I wanted to do this before we go to the trails next week," she said.

I nodded, understanding, as a song started playing from the speakers. She walked over and bowed playfully before holding out her hand for me to take. I took it and she pulled me in close to her body as we danced to the song with easy. When the song ended she kissed me before leading me to the table so we could eat. Afterwards we sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence as we watched the clouds.

Hearing the bell ring we both sighed and got up to go to our classes. "Well I see you after practice your practice," I said as we walked back down.

"Yeah see you after practice," I heard her say. I walked to my next class only to get grabbed from behind. I turned to see it was Hans smiling. "What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I think it is because I have my brother back so thank you so much Anna. Cody and I got you something," he said pulling out a bracelet out of his pocket. I saw that dangling from it was a guitar and a music note. "Cody saw it and thought it would be a good thank you present. I wanted to show you how much I'm thankful for you helping me." He handed it to me and I put it on my wrist. "Oh and Anna if you ever need anything or just need to talk just call me, please." With that he left to hurry to his next class.

School ended with us having to go pick up Olaf from after school care before heading home while Elsa looked at the bracelet on my wrist.

Olaf talked about his day and how he got to work with a new girl in his class that didn't talk much but made a little bit of conversation with him. Elsa and I just shared a smile. Later that night while Elsa was helping Olaf with homework, I was preparing for the trials. Mr. and Mrs. Winters have paid to get me the best lawyer they could get. I read through the questions that I could be sked before I someone come up behind me.

Thinking it was Elsa I turned I was surprise to see it was Mrs. Winters. "Hi Mrs. Winters, is there something I can help you with? I asked wondering what she needed.

"I was wondering if you need anything or help," she said looking at the papers and file on my desk. I smiled and shook my head no. She just said okay and went to go walk out before turning make to face me. "Oh and Anna," I looked up, "if you ever need to talk about anything and don't feel like you can tell Elsa you can talk to me." I smiled and nodded saying thank you.

I looked at the time and decide to go to sleep so after getting ready I crawled into Elsa's bed and buried myself under the covers. I couldn't wait for winter break to come so I could relax.

The next morning I woke early and saw Elsa was still asleep so I decide to get ready for school. After changing into jeans and a long sleeve shirt I grabbed my guitar. I waited in the family room tuning my guitar when I heard someone come down the stairs. I looked up to see it was Olaf with his backpack.

"Hey Anna," he said cheerfully. I said hello back and he sat down next to me looking at my guitar. "How old is this?" he asked looking at it.

"I had it since I was fifteen so about two years. Mr. Oaken my boss and teacher gave this to me when he first meet me and discovered that I was talented in music. I mean it isn't much of a story but I will probably keep it forever," I answered.

After about fifteen more minutes I heard Elsa come down the stairs with her guitar and bag before she appeared in the doorway of living room. "You ready to go Anna?" I nodded and she kissed Olaf on his head saying goodbye before we left.

The first two classes passed quickly and by the time music came I was nervous. The only people in the class when I got there was Hans and Mr. Oaken. I sat in the back tuning my guitar when Elsa came in with an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong Elsa?" I asked.

"It's nothing Anna, nothing you have to worry about," she answered.

I just nodded knowing not to push her. Once everyone was seated Mr. Oaken started calling up to perform in front of the class. "Elsa Winters and Anna Summer, you are the last two to perform for today," Mr. Oaken said.

"The song Elsa and I will be performing is Amazed by Lonestar," I said before starting to play along with Elsa.

'_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams'_

Elsa smiled at me as we sang the chorus.

'_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you'_

I could see in Elsa's eyes that this song was saying what she wanted to say to me.

'_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you'_

'_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you'_

When we finished everyone started clapping and cheering for us. Elsa leaned in and kissed me before whispering something in my ear.

"You amazed me and I love you Anna, and I will always will." I smiled and pulled in her for another kiss knowing Elsa was the one for me.

**Epilogue**

7 years later.

Hans POV

"Come Cody were going to be late and you know how Hannah can be when we are late!" I called up to him.

"Coming Hans!" he shouted back down. I chuckled hearing him run down the stairs of my house. After helping him in the car I drove to my girlfriend's home to get her before going to Anna's and Elsa.

They said they have big news and wanted all friends to come over. Something told me what it was but I didn't voice my thoughts. When we got there I saw Kristoff, Sven, Ariel and some other old friends were already there.

I helped Hanna and Cody out of the car and knocked on the door. Sven opened it and welcomed us in and told us to go take a seat at their dining room table. Doing what we were told, we sat down just as Elsa and Anna came into the room. All through dinner they shared looks, smiling at each other, leaning in to whisper something in each other's ears. After dinner and cleaning up Elsa and Anna both stood up clearing their throats.

"Hi everyone, I guess you all are wondering why we asked you all to come here today," Anna stared at nervously. Everyone nodded waiting for her to continue. "Well as you know a week ago Elsa took me to Paris to celebrate out 7 year anniversary of being together when I asked her something."

Elsa rolled her eyes before turning to her lover. "Just tell them already or I will. You were the one who wanted to tell them," she said bumping shoulders with the redhead.

"Well Elsa and I are engaged now," Anna said as both of them held up their joined hands were two rings laid. Everyone was quiet for a second before I stood up and pulled them both into a hug.

"Congratulations you two, thought I was sure Elsa would have been the one to ask you Anna," I said grinning.

"Well I beat her to it," Anna replied her teal eyes shining. I laughed as Elsa elbowed her I the side causing her to yelp in surprise.

After that everyone else came up to congratulate them and I just watched seeing how at well they worked together. I saw them go through their ups and downs in this relationship and I knew that no matter what happened they would never leave each other for another. They were ready to start their new life together forever and nothing would stop them from moving forward.

**I wasn't to thrilled about the last part. I was going to write about their time in Paris but I didn't want to over due this story. The song Elsa and Anna danced to is Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical 3. I don't own any of the songs I used for this story. **

**Ps could everyone look at my profile to a poll I have up for another story I thinking about writing.**


End file.
